A Different Way of Things
by Luna-Rose22
Summary: This is a story based on a what if. What if Buffy and Faith had a little sister? how would she be tied to Angel? Better yet what ties does she have to Liz Parker? Old ghosts come haunt her as she gets tied up with the podsquads very own Michael. Xover w/ Buffy and Angel. AU. I have this rated at a T...but that may change in the future.
1. Blood Relatives

**Hola! (that means Hi xD) so this is one of my old stories. it's been gathering dust on here so i thought what the hell lets rewrite this thing a bit. give it more oomph! Again I hold no claim to any of these tv shows.**

**couples: Max/Liz Faith/Robin Isabel/Alex (at somepoint Kyle and Tess will happen!) Michael/OC**

**~Luna-Rose**

* * *

Saturday Night

A cool desert breeze blew through an open window. The sleeping brunette shivered pulling the thick blanket up to her chin. Her dream stemming from a painful memory and quickly turning into a nightmare.

"Monica."The name escaped the girls lips in a pained whimper, guilt rolled off of her in waves.

"I'm sorry Moni."

Elsewhere…

Leaves rustled against the wind as shadows ran across the dark playground of a small park at the edge of Dona Ana County. A girl no older than 13 years old sat on an old swing looking forlorn up at the stars. Brianna Garcia didn't want to go home, it was still early technically. The constant bickering of her parents was starting to become unbearable to listen to every night. The old playground had become her escape from all of it.

A faint humming reached her ears, looking around to see where it was coming from fear danced up her spine. Brianna could recall every horror movie she'd ever seen and forced herself to remain calm and not call out the typical question.

"who's there?!"The words slipped out regardless of her determination to stay quiet.

Cursing herself, she realized the humming had stopped.

The sound of rushing blood echoed in her ears, standing on shaky legs she started to walk away forcing herself to stay calm despite the urge to run out of the park at full speed.

The feeling of someone's breath on the nape of her neck made the hairs on her arms to stand up, and Brianna knew whoever had been watching her, the one who'd been humming was behind her.

There was no time for her to scream for help.

Excruciating pain and shock washed over her body as her warm life's blood pooled at her feet.

The world titled before her unseeing eyes as she fell forwards

Chapter 1: Friday Afternoon. Cleveland, OH: 2 Day's before Roswell

The beautiful blue sky over Cleveland, Ohio was deceiving to any passing visitor. The friendly vibe the city managed to convey masking the evil beneath.

A shriek rendered the air from a second story window.

"Kathryn Summers O'Roark!"A golden haired girl in denim shorts and a black tank froze on the front lawn of a beautiful three story French styled house.  
It's yellow front door opening and an angry voice called out to her, "Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

Sighing Kathryn turned to face her big sister, "you know damn well where I'm going and with who. I don't' know why you're acting like you don't know."  
A short blonde haired woman walked down the steps of the front porch, "You just got here last night, it's 7 in the morning Kathryn. You're not alone anymore. You have little one's you have to think about now. What am I supposed to tell them when you don't come back home?"

Impatience flashed behind dark emerald gold rimmed eyes, "Karen and John are taking care of the boys, they'll be fine. Just like I'll be fine."

Buffy glared at her stubborn little sister, "when did he call you?"

An all to familiar scowl graced Kathryn's face, "it doesn't matter when he called me Buffy, the point is he called asking for help and I'm going. End of story."  
A pink flush tainted Buffy's cheeks, "Why did he ask you? Doesn't he have staff people or whatever working for him?"

Kathryn looked wistfully at her car parked just a few feet away from her, resigning herself to the fact that she was not going to be getting to her destination early like she'd thought. Nor was she going to get out of hearing her big sister throw a bitch fit. "It's the area he'll be in. Angel thinks I can help more so than Gunn or Wes and if I can I will. Whatever's killing people, it's not human. This thing is getting a lot of media coverage, it would be beneficial to have a slayer involved, you know I'm right B."

Feeling as if she'd just been chastised Buffy grumbled out her last concerns, "What if they recognize you over there?"  
'Ah,' Kathryn massaged her temples, 'now it all made sense.'

Buffy Anne Summers loved her soul mate. Loved him with a passion she'd never known since. But ever since the destruction of Sunnydale it was hard for her to admit to loving the idiot. Especially after the cookie dough theory and the Spike thing. She wasn't sure she could face him after that. All the more reason why she wished her little sister wouldn't go out of her way to help him. Intuition told her that she'd be seeing him real soon if Kathryn went to his aid.

"I highly doubt anybody from my old life will recognize me, I was 12 when I left to find you and Faith. I've grown since then."

"Yeah," Buffy sighed, the image of a thin small girl with large green eyes hidden behind glasses and brown hair flashed in her mind's eye, "you looked a little more like Faith back then. Now look at you."  
Kathryn growled at her with amusement in her eyes, "you now look at me. Taller than you by two inches and you're still 5'2."Buffy smacked her arm before becoming serious again, "this isn't a good idea Kat."

"I know," Kathryn sighed, she knew it wasn't ever since she'd answered the phone and Liam had asked her two nights ago.

"Be careful. Faith will kill us both of you get kidnapped or hurt," Buffy talked animatedly about her sister slayers antics concerning their little sister, "especially now that she's pregnant she'll want you back home before she starts showing. You know she'll hunt you down with Robin helping her."

"We wouldn't want that," Kathryn smirked, "your around her the most. If I'm not back before she starts showing you have to take pictures. Something tells me there's going to be plenty of new blackmail material."

Buffy nodded, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "definitely."

Smiling Kathryn allowed herself to relax her tense muscles, 'crisis averted.'

Looking at her older sister Kathryn wished she could have done or said something to make Liam see his mistake in leaving Buffy for LA, "I have to get going if I want to make to Roswell by Sunday night. Call Karen to check up on the boys from time to tome please?"

"Yeah, sure," Buffy smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks," Kathryn whispered as Buffy let her go.

Waling to the parked cherry red '72 Pontiac GTO she blasted Foo Fighters from her speakers as she revved the engine. Waving one last time Kathryn took off down the road, ready to meet whatever came her way.

* * *

Sunday Morning. Roswell, New Mexico.

Liz Parker sat up in her bed, rubbing the goose bumps that covered her arms.

"It was only a dream," Liz said to herself, the words loud in the silence of her room. Some nights were never the same after the disappearance of her adopted older sister. More so now after the shooting that had changed her life. It seemed that her nightmare was more vivid and detailed. After five long years Liz still had nightmares of the childish fight she'd had the night before her disappearance. How she'd screamed at Monica in her anger, revealing things that should not have been. Liz flinched at where her thoughts were leading her, she shoved such thoughts away, the guilt still to fresh after the night she'd just had.

Liz looked at the picture propped up on her dresser of a skinny, brown haired girl, "you'd be 18 this month Moni," her vision going blurry from the unshed tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

It seemed like she'd been apologizing for so long to the open air, expecting a response, expecting forgiveness.

Liz shook her head, sniffling and steeling herself as she got up to get ready for work. Her parents owned the place of her current employment, the Crashdown Café was literally beneath her feet.

"Hey Chica!" A strawberry blond haired pixie wearing the mandatory aqua uniforms of the Crashdown Café was the first thing that greeted Liz when she got down stairs.

"Hey 'Ria," she smiled at her bubbly best friend.

Maria Deluca winked at her before looking at the table that held Liz's prince charming Max Evans, "So how'd the date go on Friday."

Liz smiled shyly, after everything that'd happened Max had decided a real date was what they deserved, "he was so romantic 'Ria. He bought me a dozen white roses before we went to dinner and we danced on my balcony. It was so.." she trailed off with a dreamy look on her face.

Sighing wistfully Maria spaced out imagining something like that happening to her, someday, "you are so lucky you have Max. I wish Michael were like that."

Wiping down the counter top Liz glanced at her boyfriends table and found that Michael and Isabel had joined him, "he has the day off today doesn't he? Why don't you guys do something after your shift?"

"We broke up yesterday," Mara glared daggers at the back of Michael's head, "We fought over this stupid thing he said. He didn't want to say sorry because he said he was being honest and that didn't I tell him he needed to be more open. It was so stupid," Maria bit her bottom lip to keep from crying.

Liz walked around the counter, hugging her close and going over the work schedule for the week in her head, "you're both set to work together tomorrow. Why don't you take the day off and I'll see what I can do with the schedule, maybe you won't have to see him here at work, just at school."

"Thank you so much chica," Maria smiled through her well hidden sadness.

Seeing Maria's watery smile Liz's heart cracked just a bit for her, "how about you ask your mom if you can spend the night with me?"

"Really?" Maria perked up.

"Yeah, we'll have a girls night and have ice cream. Invite Alex," Liz let her go to pick up the rag she'd been cleaning the counter with.

"That sounds awesome," Maria's bubbly self bouncing back after her moment of vulnerability..

Liz couldn't help but glance at Max and be grateful he wasn't like his brother, 'Stonewall' Guerin. Locking eyes with him Liz felt a blush creep up her neck and bloom in her cheeks.

"Maxwell," Michael Guerin growled frustrated that Max wasn't paying attention again, as if what he had to say wasn't important.

"Leave him alone, he doesn't know what we're even talking about anymore, he's going gaga over Liz again," Isabel Evans grumbled, equally irritated with her brothers lack of self control.

"What?" Max asked shaking his head to focus back on his companions.

Michael rolled his eyes and hoped never to be as love struck as Maxwell was, "I was saying last week the police in Las Cruces found a fourth victim Maxwell, and do you know what they all had in common?"

Isabel fixated on her nail color trying to decide what color would be best for the day, "they were all crazy."

"Just say what you're going to say Michael," finally giving his full attention to the conversation.

"It was a kid Max, this fourth victim was a kid," he thought for a second revealing such news would make them realize how upset he was that they were being so cavalier about his concern, "this kid and the three before him all claimed to have been abducted. The FBI got involved, interviewed them and then dismissed them to be people just trying to get attention."

Michael had gone out of his comfort zone to ask for help from Alex on this. He knew what he was talking about. Knew that the little bit of information he was saving for last would get them to understand why he was so paranoid.

Isabel froze and looked up with fear in her eyes, "the FBI got involved?"

"yeah," Michael grumbled slightly pleased that she was starting to get it, "and guess who's always showing up at the scene."

He pulled out a small packet of papers, each a picture taken by some photographer or another from each crime scene, the grainy image of a woman her blonde hair up in a ponytail, "Topolskey's there."

Isabel leaned over the pictures, scrutinizing the images before looking at her brother, "Max I thought she was gone for good?"

"She was supposed to be," Max put a protective arm around her, not bothering to look closer as she had done, "everything's going to be fine."

Max nodded at Michael, "we'll meet at your place then, 8pm. I'll call everyone to let them know."

"Are you going to invite Tess?" Isabel thought of the new alien they'd just found out about and how she was tied to them.

"We have to, she's one of us," thinking of what Liz would say when he told her that Tess would be joining them from now on, Max began to brood.

"fine," Michael stood up, "I'll see you then."

He headed for the door glad that the one thing on his agenda was over with, plans forming to go back home and sleep.

At the hotel.

Under a small mountain of blankets a muted groan echoed in the room, the mountain shaking slightly before it stopped. A small hand reached in the general direction of the head board only to grasp thin air, the hand retreated back in the warmth of her cocoon before the mountain of blankets started to move again.

Reaching out to steady it's self, the small hand pulled at the head board until a tangled mess of golden light brown hair was revealed.

Kathryn fell back to lay on top of the blankets, groaning at how much effort it had taken to escape her lovely cocoon.

Looking for the time Kathryn managed to focus on the blinking red digital numbers.

1:15

1:15

Blinked at her obnoxiously. The urge to get it and throw it out of her sight made her question whether or not she was in the right state of mind.

'oh my goddess, not this early, want sleep, need sleep.'

Her mind supplied helpfully for her, and just when she was about to burrow back into her cocoon a noise reached her ears. Someone knocking on hollow wood. Looking around with sleepy eyes she found that the offending sound was coming from the adjoining door directly in front of her.

Kathryn growled low and dangerous, "go away."

For a moment the knocking stopped, she smiled pleased that whoever was on the other side had listened to her. With sleep reeling her back in Kathryn sighed contentedly, right as the knocking started up again. Each knock more persistent than the last.

"I said GO AWAY!" she screamed, her right eye twitching in aggrivation. It had been a long 23 hours with only two stops between home and the godforsaken desert she was needed in. Kathryn had rolled into her old hometown and knocked out cold as soon as she hit the bed, it was obvious to her that someone was trying to piss her off.

"Kathryn! Open this door right now," the male voice from the other side commanded.

"oh god," Kathryn whimpered, "GO AWAY WESLEY! I'm tired!" Determined to go back to sleep she snuggled deeper into her blankets.

"Young lady do not make me break down this door!" his British accent strong now.

Kathryn couldn't help but chuckle, she'd already frustrated him and he hadn't even seen her yet. Kathryn always thought it funny how easy Wesley Price made it for her to frustrate him. She could still remembering how he'd been determined to train her when it had been revealed she was a slayer at the tender age of 12. She didn't know why he had insisted on it at the time, she had her sisters to learn from. They were, the best at what they did after all. After he'd understood they'd gotten quite close. He often sent her emails to let her know how he was doing, even sending her gifts for the boys. They made it a point not to talk about Angel or Buffy. True friendship, Kathryn thought sleepily.

"Leave her alone Wes," a deep voice with a wealth of warmth and command reached her ears through the wood door.

"Liam," the name slipped from her lips and Kathryn found herself more awake than she had been while driving. Springing up form her temporary bed she launched herself at the closed door, flinging it open to star up at her brother, "Liam!"

A tall handsome man with dark brown hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes stood there before her, smiling, "Kathryn." She squealed throwing her arms around her big brother, "You're here! I haven't seen you in so long! What have you been doing? How's Connor? Why haven't you kept in touch?"

A deep laugh rumbled out of his chest making her head rumble along with it, "I missed you too my deirfir."

Letting go Kathryn noticed a boy her age with brown hair looking at her strangely, "it's rude to stare like that."

The boy looked away his face turning pink.

Angel glanced at his son, yes it was time for an explination, "that is Connor, Kathryn."

"Nuh-uh, last time I saw Connor he was a baby and he was wearing diapers," Kathryn supplied for Angel.

'No freaking way is he my nephew. I know how a baby grows and THAT is not how a baby is supposed to look at one years old.' Kathryn looked up at Angel again, her eyes demanded he give a better explanation. His unwillingness to elaborate let her know she wouldn't be getting anything better than what she'd been given. Angel stood silently pleading with his eyes for her to believe him now and make it easier for him. Kathryn folded her arms and nodded, she realized just a second after she'd done it that it felt like she'd been doing so ever since she realized what she meant to both Buffy and Angel. Not wanting to side with one or the other. Always agreeing it would be easier for him if he left Buffy, if he left for LA, agreeing not to tell her big sister about his baby. She did the same with Buffy. Her epiphany brought her back to why she was there, Kathryn sighed, "Whatever, fill me in. What's going on exactly."

* * *

**tell me what you guys think! I'm rewritten pretty much...everything. And i'm working on new chapters! xD**

**leave a review. please. it won't take long, maybe 60 seconds..1 whole minute. pretty please drop a line :)**


	2. Can't Calm a Cranky Girl

**Here is the new and improved chapter 2! XD**

* * *

Chapter 2: Night.

Maria hurried over to Michael's apartment, grumbling under her breath about demanding aliens and stupid ex-boyfriends.

Joining the already assembled group Maia's gaze flickered to the tall dark haired teen with a rebellious air around him, 'Michael Guerin, why do you have to be so thick headed.'

Sighing to herself Maria stared at the ceiling, waiting for this 'meeting' to begin.

"The New Mexico Murderer is getting closer, Michael and I think it's best if we keep a lower than usual profile, the FBI is on this so we have to be careful," Max Evans started and ended the meeting quickly

"That's it?" Isabel's bewildered tone asking for more than just a few words.

"There's nothing else to say Is," hidden worry lines made themselves known making him look older than he was.

"How about the facts, and why we need to be careful? Don't you think that's important?"

Honestly Isabel had thought he was going to do more than inform everyone else of what everyone in Roswell already knew.

"Yeah, what Isabel said," Maria glared at him backing up Isabel.

Max nodded mutely, he should have known Isabel wouldn't be satisfied with just a few words, "from what Alex could find out there have been 4 victims. Each claiming to have been abducted at a young age and then interviewed by the FBI, that's all there is to know right now."

"We just need to be careful," Alex spoke up, "and if we're lucky this guy will pass Roswell altogether." Max nodded pulling Liz into his arms as Tess looked on with envy in her eyes.

"So that's it?" Maria asked impatiently.

"Yeah that's it Maria," Michael glared at his ex-girlfriend, not liking the attitude she was throwing around at the moment.

Mumbling under her breath Maria crossed her arms over her chest and walked of the apartment, "can't believe I wasted gas coming here."

Shaking his head Michael watched as everyone followed, "freaking pointless," he muttered as he locked the door behind him.

Seeing the ex-couple act so coldly towards each other Liz snuggled deep into Max's arms and wondered if Michael's mood would change if he knew how much he meant to her best friend.

Meanwhile at the Roswell Hotel…

"So let me get this straight," Kathryn's impatience was growing, "you want Connor and I to be the bait."

"Yes, you see we've noticed that the killer feels drawn to the victims, he observes their routines before going in for the kill," Wesley cleaned his glasses for the sixth time, Kathryn was keeping count. It amused her as much as it did back when Giles would do the same thing. She stifled the urge to smile at the man.

"What's he drawn too exactly?" having been exceptionally quiet till then Connor had found a soft spot in his heart for his younger aunt and her ability to frustrate Wesley so easily.

"We don't know what to expect since no one's seen the demon and we don't know if it'll go for both of you at the same time or not at all," Angel knew they were working with basically nothing.

"So if no one's seen him or it. How do we know it's a demon? And you don't know what it's drawn too. What if it's human Liam? What'll we do then?" trying to keep her temper in control Kathryn huffed, her stomach slenching.

Dang it she was hungry! 'I'd like to see HIM go without his special brand of food for a day.'

Angel brought his fingers up to the bridge of his nose and asked the powers that be for mercy and a clue, they'd been at it for hours and Kathryn's growling stomach let him know if she didn't get food soon she'd rip them all new ones, "we'll talk about it later, after you eat."

Glaring at him from her seat at the foot of the bed Kathryn walked out of the boys room, "fine by me," slamming the adjoining door in her fury.

Growling in frustration Angel motioned Wes to follow him, turning to look at his son Angel's glare faltered, "wait for her please Connor and catch up with us at that place we passed. I think it was called Crash-something."

"Yeah sure," Connor waited for his father to close the door before changing himself.

Next door Kathryn paced the length of her room, biting her lower lip as her mind started working over time, 'who stuck a freaking stick up his ass! Geez! You'd think after a year of no communication he'd at least ask 'hey how are you? How's life? What have you been doing?' and what a stupid plan! Connor and I as bait! Please! Won't work…too suspicious…maybe..yeah maybe I'll call her..she'll be able to get that stick out of his ass no matter how far in it is.'

Grabbing her dark blue jeans, black boots and black tank Kathryn made a mental note to call the only person she could think of to get Angel out of his funk.

* * *

**I was actually pretty surprised that this chapter was small compared to everything else.**

**Huh.**

**anyway! **

**tell me what you think :)**


	3. Too Close For Comfort

**Please don't be shy. Be kind and review! when you review you help the person writing the story! (aka ME!)**

**:)**

**disclaimer: I own nothing...literally. nothing. **

* * *

Standing in front of the restroom mirror Kathryn assessed herself in the mirror, thinking back to the conversation she'd just had not 5 seconds ago before Connor had started to get impatient with her.

"_Hello?" Kathryn bit her lip nervously waiting for a response._

_"you've got to be kidding me."_

_Kathryn leaned back on the sink, peeling off the chipped pain on the door, "please Buffy just this once! I've never asked you to do anything for me."_

_"Bullshit, how about that time you needed me to baby sit? And that other time when you asked me to call in sick for you at work when I was the one who was sick?"_

_"I don't remember those moments," Kathryn said trying to be funny, "ok, ok. After this I won't ask you to help again…I swear."_

_"Pinky swear?"_

_Rolling her eyes at how third grade Buffy was acting Kathryn swore, "fine pinky swear, you just need to be here in two days and help me deal with Angel. That's all. I'll baby sit your kids for a week…when you have kids…if you have kids."_

_"I'll hold you to that."_

_"I'll see you on Wednesday then right?"_

_"ugh…I guess."_

_"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Allowing her self to relax just a bit Kathryn thought back to the last encounter Buffy and Angel had with each other, Kat tensed up just thinking about it. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have called her big sister._

_"Your welcome. Your welcome. Your welcome."_

_"I have to go, Angel might beat down the door if I take any longer."_

_"You'll kick his ass, then I'll kick his ass, and then Robin will kick his ass with Faith watching and cheering from the sidelines."_

_"I actually believe that. Bye."_

_"Be careful."_

_"Yeah yeah," she said sarcastically._

Coming back to the present Kathryn cleaned the invisible lint off her black tank, fingering the small silver cross around her neck Kathryn forced herself to keep her mind on the present.

A timid knock reminded her that people were in fact waiting on her.

"Hey umm Kathryn, are you planning to come out of there anytime soon? You've been in there for like…45 minutes."

"Damn it Connor don' you know a girl can't make miracles happen in half an hour," she glared at the door but kept her tone playful as she reapplied her lip gloss. "Can we go now, please?"

Taking pity on the boy and her stomach Kathryn walked out of the restroom grabbing Connor by the arm and dragging him out of the room, stopping only to make sure the room was indeed locked. Hooking her arm with his she smiled up at him, "Ok nephew, where are we going?"

Shrugging Connor let her lead him into the Roswell downtown area, "I have no clue, dad told me about this place but I don't remember what it's called."

"We'll find it," she declared confidently. It almost made him believe that they wouldn't get lost.

"So…dad never told me I had an aunt, and since you know he's," he made a face and hissed, "Vampy."

Giggling at his impression of a vampire Kathryn figured she could explain her connection to his father, maybe it would bring them closer together, who knew.

"It's sort of complicated. He's technically not my brother.."

"Figured that."

"Shut up…he was my brother though. 250 years ago."

"Wow..your old."

"Connor shut up," Kathryn glared up at him, a smile tugging at her lips, "my name was Kathy and I was 10 years old when I was murdered…by my brother."

Silence greeted her words so she continued, "I loved him so much then, my Liam. When he came back I was convinced he was an angel, sent to look after me and care for me like he'd done when he was alive. So I let him in."

They walked side by side, "I was the first to call him Angel. After that he took to calling himself Angelus."

Connor knew his father had been an evil sadistic bastard once, it bothered him, hearing the pain in her voice, "you don't have to tell me anymore."

Kathryn shook her head, "it get's better, I swear."

They had just made it past another hotel when Connor pulled her to a stop, "how does it get better? You died."

"I came back silly," Kathryn made a move to steal his nose before she realized he was looking at her as if she was out of her damn mind.

"Explain please," Connor started walking again this time without Kathryn by his side.

Taking long strides to catch up she hooked her arm around his again, "after I died I was reincarnated, you know what that means right? Anyways since my life had ended before it began the PTB's decided to give me a second chance. Though I swear to you their idea of a second chance is extremely twisted."

"I know," he deadpanned.

"Oh right! You do know. Your mother is the resurrected then revamped sire of Angelus…huh," she cocked her head to the side a smirk on her face, "that's a mouth full. That's basically what they decided but it's never a second chance if they don't give it a little twist. The Powers That Be decided to play match maker and got one philandering married man by the name of Hank Summers and one real witchy bitch of a mother together for a one night stand. They did the horizontal mambo and I was created."

"Horizontal? I don't want to know, don't explain," the name alone let him know what she was talking about, he did not want to hear what he had to say.

"Code name for 'sex' Xander said it in front of me once and I didn't understand what he meant until last year," she grimaced at the thought of her first time, it hadn't been pleasant.

His groaned, "TMI Kathryn. Didn't I say I didn't want an explanation. Where's the mind bleach when you freaking need it."

Kathryn scoffed, "oh please you can act like a virgin in front of your father but we're clearly close in age. You can not tell ME of all people that you haven't done the horizontal mambo at least once."

Blushing Connor cleared this throat, "still technically two years older than you and talking about my sex life with you is embarrassing."

"Want me to tell you about mine?" Kathryn couldn't help but tease him, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"NO!" Connor covered his ears, "stop with this line of conversation."

Walking down the street side by side the pair wasn't aware of the first strings of a bond forming as they laughed carefree for the first time in a long while.

At the Crashdown:

"Are you guys sure you don't want to order?" Maria asked the two men in one of the booths.

"We're waiting for my sister and son," Angel answered their waitress politely, her presence starting to grate on his nerves.

"Oh really? You have a son? But you look so young," she flirted shamelessly with the dark haired man, he was definitely a hotty Maria couldn't help but think.

"Excuse me Miss, I would like to order the…Men in Black Combo Meal," interrupting the ogling Wesley almost rolled his eyes at the hormone crazed girl at the edge of their table.

Maria smiled as she scribbled down the order on her order pad, "alright, what kind of drink would you like? We have Coke, Sprite, Cherry Coke, Fanta Orange."

"A coke would be fine," Wes nodded handing back his menu.

"Okay, I'll be right out with your order," Maria spun around swaying her hips to the kitchen.

As the door's to the back room swung closed Maria flung herself onto the sofa in the break room, "Jose," Maria called out waving the small slip of paper out in front of her, "one of the guys ordered an MIB combo, if you could pretty please make it."

Coming down the stairs from her home Liz sank down beside her best friend, "those guy's still here?"

"Yeah, said they're waiting on a sister and a son," she declared tiredly, "that hot guy has a son." Maria pouted.

The door jingle went off letting Liz and Maria know that more people had decided to make the Crashdown Café their last stop for the evening.

"Ria," Lis whispered as Jose let loose a few curses under his breath, "do you think this'll ever be over?"

Maria gave her a look, "no."Sighing Liz nodded in agreement, she knew in her heart maybe they'd be safe and free but not for long. Something about the alien abyss would pull them back.

"Liz," Max's soft voice called from the doorway.

Her heart skipped a beat, she never got tired of hearing him say her name like that, "hey."Yes Liz smiled, the danger that came with knowing Max's secret was worth it, as long as she had him by her side.

Coming down from their carefree high Kathryn took a moment to observe her surroundings, it took a good two minutes before she realized she recognized the buildings around her.

'No,' the panic laced thought slipped through her mind before she silenced it.

With it's green lettering and alien theme the Crashdown dive that Angel had unknowingly picked to eat at, threatened to bring her world crashing down around her. The possibilities of having to face the people that had had a hand in raising her, in crushing her preteen spirit, made her skin hum with nerves.

Kathryn forced herself to stay calm, rational thought finally winning over.

A lot of time had passed, she was no longer the little girl that had left. She had a different name, different mannerisms.

Clearing his throat Connor nudged her closer to the door, "Come on Kat, Dad's waiting."

"No," perhaps she wasn't ready as she thought she was, Kathryn stubbornly locked her knees.

Connor frowned pulling her over to the side and away from the large window, "what's wrong now?"

"Your father is such an idiot," she grumbled darkly as she repeatedly told herself no one would recognize her.

Connor looked around uncomfortably before slowly pulling her into an uncomfortable hug, "you don't have to tell me, I already now."

Stunned that he would go out of his way to comfort her Kathryn smiled, "lets go."

Keeping one arm around her shoulders Connor walked her back to the front of the establishment and tugged at the door. The familiar jingle of the X-Files rang out.

The interior was exactly as it had been since she'd last seen it, the jukebox still in the corner waiting to be played, the chairs and linoleum floor still that color she considered ugly.

Shrugging off the claustrophobic feeling she'd gotten as soon as she walked through the doors Kathryn looked around, her eyes skimming over the empty booths and the few customers on the counter. Her gaze landed on a group of people that looked her age, Kat imagined if she had stayed maybe she herself would have been found among them.

Looking away Kat noticed the two girls that had walked out of the backroom, recognition sparked as she looked at the girl with long dark brown hair and equally dark eyes. 'Lizzie,' a child's voice called out in her memory.

Connor pulled at a rigid Kathryn to the booth that he had spotted his father in, "you know," he mumbled close to her ear, "I don't want to carry you but if you don't start moving I'm going to have too."

The threat of being carried pulled her back to the present, looking up at Connor mischief in her eyes Kathryn leaned into his frame her eyes closing, "I'm soooooo hungry…can't move…feel so…lightheaded."

Connor grunted at having all of her weight leaning on him, "funny girl."

Kathryn moaned her head lolling back a bit for added affect, "can't stand…much longer."

Her theatrics had gotten the attention of the pod squad making Connor blush with all the eyes that were on him, retaliation on his mind Connor smirked, "really so you can't stand much longer huh…"

"Don't you dare," she growled at him.

Letting his arm drop, quickly side stepping away from her, and as gravity pulled her body down, Connor caught her with lightening fast reflexes. Coming face to face with wide glaring green eyes, "oops."

Lifting her in his arms Connor carried her to his father's booth, dumping her on the empty side he scooted in next to her, "so what's on the menu."

Still glaring Kathryn smacked him, hard.

"Ow! Rubbing his arm Connor turned to look at his assailant, "what was that for?"

"For dropping me," she declared, her arms folded over her chest and her nose in the air.

"I caught you. I could have let you fall," he informed her, a smirk still on his face.

Yanking the menu out of his hands Kathryn ignored his protest, "since you're such a hero you won't mind if I looked at this first."

Folding his arms Connor grumbled looking everywhere else but at Angel and Wesley, "cranky old woman."

Lowering the menu slowly, Kathryn turned her fierce glare to Angel, "did your son just call me what I think he called me?"

If it were possible Angel's heart would have skipped a beat at the look on her face, "no."

Her left eyebrow went up, "are you sure Liam."

Angel knew, from past experience with angry woman and their mood swings, that it was time for a subject change, "how's Faith?"

"Don't ch-"

"I'm leaving tonight," Wes declared before a true argument could begin.

Resisting the urge to pester and whine about how he should stay, Kathryn's glare faded, "why?"

"I don't quite have the resources that I need here," he explained patiently, for all their arguing he got along fine with Kathryn, they'd gotten quite close during her last visit to Los Angeles. Staying in contact when Giles left for England to see what was left of the Watchers Council, even helping each other when there was need for it. Though he doubted Angel or Connor would believe them. It was no matter, Wes felt better not having to explain their friendship to people, "I'll be leaving tonight when Gunn arrives."

Kathryn sighed, knowing what he said was true but still not liking it, "books, research," she mumbled a pout forming, "is Gunn coming alone?"

"No," Angel grumbled, still not pleased that Spike had invited himself and had per swayed Gunn into bringing him along.

"Ookay," Kathryn blinked owlishly, "then who's coming with him?"

"A friend," he declared, reverting back to his cryptic self for a second.

Maria smiled prettily as she walked up to the table with a cold drink and Wes's plate of food in her hands, "here's your Men In Black Combo, ah I see everyone is finally here," she pulled out the small booklet, "is everyone set to order?"

Kathryn eyed the waitress, she looked familiar, "yeah, I'll have a cherry coke and the same thing as Wes ordered. Extra pickles."

Maria's friendly gaze hardened, the girls dismissive attitude rubbing her the wrong way, as she opened her mouth to snap at her a smooth voice stopped her.

"I'll have the same," the hot guy next to the rude girl, smiled at her.

"Hi my names Maria."The image of a small loud mouth girl her hair up in pig tails flashed through her mind, Kathryn almost wanted to laugh and then deck her. Hard.

"So you're the son," Maria danced along the fine line between flirting and politeness.

Smiling Connor ran his fingers through his hair, "names Connor."

Kathryn's eyes widened at what was going on before her, rolling her eyes she leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "ask her out already."

Blushing beet red Connor cleared his throat, "So Maria do you uhh…want to go to the uh movies tomorrow night?"

Maria giggled, "sure, pick me up here..7?"

"Yeah sure 7 is good," Connor's lust struck gaze followed Maria as she walked backwards to the kitchen, "tomorrow night."

"He got his skills from you didn't he," Kathryn looked at Angel with a raised eyebrow shaking her head in mock shame, "I bet Wes has more game than you kid."

Across the restaurant Michael's eyes had stayed on the girl from the moment she'd entered, her aura's radiance was blindingly beautiful. He was sure if other's knew how to look for it they'd see it too.

Feeling eyes on her Kathryn looked around until her eyes locked with caramel eyes. She shivered, goose bumps erupting all over her arms. His intense gaze lighting a fire in her veins. Kathryn looked away, her cheeks going rosy as she felt his eyes roam over her body. Later in the safety of her hotel room she'd swear her skin burned hotter where ever his eyes had landed, as if he was trying to drink in every detail of her.

Michael focused as her bright white gold aura became speckled with amber, 'I make her nervous,' smirking at that little nugget of knowledge he focused on the boy next to her. Michael noted that his aura was just as bright as the one next to him, they were even similar in color.

"Michael?"

Bringing his vision back into focus, Michael looked at who ever had said his name, "What?"

"Stop staring," Isabel whispered from her spot next to Max.

* * *

Garrett Park Sunday Night.

Pushing himself harder Steve Miller felt the familiar burn in his leg muscles. The burn distracting him from his wife's reluctance to move to Chicago after finding out his promotion would send them far from home.

"Damn in-laws," he muttered under his breath. As he stopped to take his pulse at the light on the corner of Garrett Park Ave. and Dobbs St.

He stopped moving altogether as his eyes landed on a dark brown foot leading away from the park. Looking around he found the second foot print, Steve felt his heart skip a beat.

Following the foot prints deeper into the park Steve stopped at the edge of a playground where the grass turned into sand. Frozen to the spot Steve followed the drag markers with his eyes.

A scream lodged in his throat as he found himself looking at a bloody body of a little girl, a hole in her chest. He stumbled backwards almost falling on his ass as he the tears streamed down his face.

Spotting a payphone not to far away he dialed 911.

Minutes later the sound of sirens and flashing lights let him know that help was on the way.

Steve Miller swore as he cried openly that he'd convince his wife to move to Chicago, as soon as the nightmare he walked into was over.

Slamming his apartment door shut Michael dumped his jacket on the counter, landing on his old sofa with an ompf.

His mind on the girl who's name he didn't know and how she'd looked at him just before leaving, her eyes a beautiful green. And for a moment Michael forgot about the murderer on the loose, the one he was worried about.

"And now the Evening News at 10 with Tim Jones and Nina Grady."

An older looking man with graying hair and a serious face stared into the camera lens, "I'm Tim Jones with an update on the New Mexico Killer, another victim of this murder was found earlier this evening police were called to the scene at Garrett Park in Dona Ana County. David Dodson is on the scene."

A middle aged black man with a microphone in his hands and the park at his back, "I'm here at Garrett Park where 13 year old Brianna Garcia was found by Steve Miller." A little man with tight running clothes stared into a camera, tear tracks on his face and yellow caution tape behind him, " I was just jogging by like I do every night when I saw tracks leading away from the park, I called 911 for help."

The reporter came back on, "It would seem that the New Mexico Killer has claimed a fifth victim. No evidence has been found up until now, the tracks may be a possible lead that the police will actively pursue says Las Cruces Chief of Police Dallas Romero. A press conference will beheld tomorrow morning by Chief Romero in hopes of calming the people. Back to you Tom.

The TV turned off.

Kathryn threw the TV remote across the room pulling out her laptop Kathryn wiped away a stray tear.

Typing away at high speed Kathryn focused on getting through the firewalls of the Las Cruces Police Station. Grabbing her flash drive Kathryn downloaded all five reports on the New Mexico murders. Shutting down the computer she tugged open the adjoining door.

Connor's heavy eye lids slid shut as Kathryn stormed unto the room glaring at Angel's pacing and Connor's sleeping form. Wesley looked up from his packing."Please tell me you had the TV on."

Wes zipped his bag shut as he glanced at Angel, "no I'm afraid we did not."

Kat rolled her eyes heaven ward, unshed tears making her eyes glisten, "what the hell Angel? Aren't we here to investigate? Shouldn't you have the TV turned to the nearest news station just in case there are any new developments?"

Wes sighed, glad that the question wasn't aimed at him.

"The last victim was murdered 7 days ago. There seems to be at least a two week gap between each victim. We have another 7 days before he strikes again," Angel murmured, not stopping in his movements.

Her vision went red, "dammit Liam! Connor wake up!"

Connor snapped up looking around with wild eyes, "What the hell?!"

Throwing her flash drive at his head Kat glared, "get your laptop running and open the files in that thing."

Looking down at the little stub Connor reached for his bag, " I was sleeping you know."

"I could see that," her angry glare making him move faster.

Stepping up behind her Wes brought a hand to her shoulder, squeezing to let her know he was here for her, "what happened?"

Kathryn leaned back, his silent support better than the nothing she was getting from her brother, "we have a fifth victim. 13 year old Brianna Garcia. Before that 11 year old Lucas Vale. Why didn't you tell me there were kids involved?"

Her shoulders sagged as if the weight of the world was on them.

Wes squeezed again before letting go and moving to his bag to get a flash drive, handing it to Connor his face serious, "copy the files to the USB drive. I'll need them when I'm in Los Angeles."

Kathryn's bottom lip trembled, she needed a hug damn it.

"Dad," Connor called out his face pale, he turned the laptop around so that it would face the others in the room.

A photo, in color filled the screen. Blood everywhere as Angel finally stopped moving. The body of a little red haired girl laying on sand, her chest cavity open and exposed.

"She's missing her heart," Connor managed to say as he turned the laptop back around, opening all the files he noted the same went for every vic before her, "they're all missing their hearts."

Connor copied the files, handing Wes his USB drive back.

Wesley knew, as he held his hand out for the laptop itself that this case would be harder for her now. Going over each photo with a critical eye Wes closed the laptop, "it seems the Killer is evolving."

Kathryn waited for him to put the laptop down before throwing her arms around him, needing to comforted.

Rubbing circled into her back Wes almost wanted to deck Angel for his callousness, it was obvious to him that she'd wanted her big brother to comfort her.

Angel looked away from the glare Wes was giving him, he'd wanted to hug her but he still felt awkward about shielding her from the ugliness of the world. At the back of his mind he wondered if he'd been somewhat replaced by Wesley without his knowledge.

"Connor and Kathryn are not going out as bait. Until you find out what's doing this and how to kill it, they'll be staying close," Angel declared his eyes on the window and his back to the room.

Sniffling Kat stepped away from Wes, wiping her face clear of the few tears she'd let loose, "we're stuck until you find something then."

"You'll interview families," a plan forming in his mind, "I'll be down in the sewers, looking for leads with the demon underground until we hear from you or Fred, Wes."

Wesley nodded, he glanced at Connor who was deep in thought, "make them stay together."

"of course," Angel murmured.

Connor and Kat locked eyes, hardened resolve and strength coursing through their bodies.

Out in the desert…

The wind rushed past it's ears as the moon looked down from it's spot in the heavens. The moon's mouth a gap in horror as it cried out to anyone who'd listen.

'_Run. Hide. It's coming._'

The moon's warning lost in the wind.

It grunted hearing the moon, hearing it's words, running faster to reach the bight lights in the distance that were calling to it like a sirens song. Passing a sign it growled feeling the human deep in it's being stir. The brown crusted blood under it's nails and on it's feral face.

It new agony.

It new pain.

It new hunger.

And it reveled in it.

Feeling it's control slip, an inhuman scream ripped through the night as it's form started to shift. To shrink in size. Slender feet ran across the desert floor until they came to a complete stop.

A girl no older than 15 stood naked in the desert plain with a strong grip on her still beating belongings, "stupid animal."

She walked heading for the next town over.

'Tuule, where are you?'

"Leaving Sir," she mumbled.

'How many more.'

Tuule shivered as she heard the hunger and anticipation in her master voice, "ten more sir."

' Move faster,' the voice commanded, 'the humans are close. I will not defend you if you are found.'

"They won't," she snarled, angered at the thought of being stopped by a weak human.

'See too it that they do not.'

"Yes sir."

'Kalev is expecting you, do not keep him waiting.'

"Kalev," Tuule shivered as she remembered her companion in a body older than the one she was in currently, "is he to go with me."

'NO,' her master screamed, angered by her question, 'he will do as he is told. Do not fail me in this Tuule. We have waited too long to fail this time.'

"Yes master," she stuttered, all thought of finally coupling with her companion again put out of her mind.

The moon had looked on with renewed horror. Her warning still in the wind.

'_She lends a hand to the beginning of the end to all and the dawn of new darkness. Forever hope will be lost, stop her.' The moon whispered a new warning, willing the wind to carry her words to someone who would listen._

* * *

**goodness! :)**

**tell me what you think! **

**~Luna-Rose**


	4. The Meaning of a Memory

**Gah! So i've decided to upload all the rewrites! This does not mean that the chapters will be getting to you faster...i have school now you know.**

**:)**

**disclaimer! I own nothing. well...yeah no nothing. **

* * *

"_Lizzie!" a small girl with short brown hair screamed up at the younger girl on the stairs, "wait for me Lizzie!"At four years old, she was quick on her feet and a discovered prodigy at the age of two. Monica had become the pride and joy of Jeff and Nancy Parker._

_Elizabeth Parker called out to her, waving her little hand, "faser Moni, faser!"Running up the stairs as fast as she could, giggling until she reached Liz on the slide. _

_Sitting herself down to pull little Lizzie on her lap, she pushed as they went sliding down the tube they loved. _

_They screamed in glee, she huffed the smaller girl closer until they landed at the bottom._

"_again again!"_

Little Liz's voice faded into memory as Kathryn woke up in her bed once again submerged in a heap of blankets. Laying still she allowed the finer points of her childhood with the Parkers, wash over her.

Recalling the many voices on her 10th birthday, Kathryn remembered it was that specific birthday that had changed everything for her.

_Monica settled down in the chair her mommy had made to look like a thrown. _

_Kyle on her right side and Liz on her left, the seats around the square table filled with kids who were eager for cake._

_Outside the stars twinkled as Nancy brought out a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, the candles placed prettily on the cake._

_Monica scooted back letting her mother light the candles, smiling wide as someone turned off the lights._

"_Okay everybody, on three….one…two…three."_

"_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Monica!_

_Happy birthday to you!"_

_Everybody was smiling at her as she looked past the candles to where her mother was standing with a camera at the ready. _

_Closing her eyes she wished for the first thing that came to mind._

'_Liam,' a name drifted through her mind._

_Love and admiration, bloomed in her heart. Clear to her more than anything she'd ever felt before, rivaling the affection she held for Kyle. In her minds eye she could see a tall man with brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail with dark brown eyes, the clothes he wore wasn't like any she'd seen before. The loving smile on his face made the sparkle of mischief in his eyes stand out, Monica couldn't remember anyone looking at her like that before._

'_Protector,' her mind supplied, connecting the word to the name, 'brother.'_

_Monica opened her eyes. For a moment before the little flames were fully extinguished she saw Liam, in the corner of the room looking at her with hate burning in his dark brown eyes and a cruel smile stretching his lips. _

_As Liz and everyone else giggled and screamed playfully in the dark, her chest swelled with unnatural fear._

_Of him._

_The lights were turned back on._

_Her mommy coming to her side to cut the cake, despite the confusion she felt she smiled bravely. Her hand automatically going to Kyle's under the table and squeezing until the fear started to ebb away, Kyle squeezed back feeling her uneasy. Both unaware of the glances Michael was throwing their way, or the unsettled looks he'd throw at the corner where the ghost of an evil man had been standing. _

Kathryn blinked away the past, sighing deeply. She'd started spending all of her free time in the city library, looking for a man she didn't know. Kathryn may not have paid attention but she recalled only one person staying with her though it all. Getting moved up one grade lever, again. The distance that had grown to massive proportions between Liz and herself. Another memory resurfaced, demanding to be remembered.

"_Well hello Monica Lynn," the middle aged woman behind the desk greeted her._

"_Hi," she smiled up at the librarian, accentuating the dark circles around her haunted eyes._

_Mrs. Holden smiled, "what are we looking for today?"_

_Monica looked around, Kyle would be here in a minute, thinking about where they'd left of she nodded, "yesterday we finished looking at the last of the 17__th__ century right? Um then we start on the 18__th__ century today."Monica squared her shoulders, positive that she was making the right decision to continue her search. _

_Debra Holden walked ahead of her leading her to the far corner of the library, "we don't have much on 18__th__ century Ireland, after the 1947 accident so many people decided to voice their conspiracy theories and publish them. A lot of space is taken up by such books, everything else that we couldn't fit ended up down here."She stopped at a door opening it to reveal a well lit staircase, "it's our basement. We have news articles chronicled down here as well. You'll find what you need in row three I believe."Mrs. Holden turned to walk away._

"_When Kyle Valenti gets here can you send him down? Please," she called out, her voice just above a whisper._

"_Of course dear," the woman smiled._

"_Thank you," Monica smiled remembering her manners._

"_Your welcome dear, oh and happy birthday Miss. Parker."Monica marched down the stairs, happy that she got to spend her eleventh birthday the way she wanted. _

Kathryn burrowed deeper in her cocoon, the night terror's had ended after two years and only because she'd started to look past the book rows for answers.

_Impatiently she knocked on the door again, her hands instantly returning to grip the duffel bag and backpack. She had dreamed of this moment for two weeks before her trip to Boston._

_Maybe she moved, an excuse coming to mind as to why no one was answer the damn door. Seconds later the door flew open, "what the hell do you want?"_

_She took a step back to get a better view of her biological mother. She noted that they had the same thick, wavy hair different only in color. She saw nothing else of herself in her mother. _

_Breathing in deeply she drew all of courage together and looked the woman in the eye, "are you Tanya Cavanaugh?"Her biological mother smacked her gum loudly before giving Monica a once over, "yeah what of it? You sellin' something?"Shaking her head she tried to remember just a small inkling of all the little speeches she'd written down on the bus ride, "no."_

"_good, I didn't want anything anyway, what you want then?"Tanya leaned on her doorway not intending to come off as intimidating but still looking like it anyway._

_She shuffled her little feet, "well my name was Monica Lynn Parker and…I just wanted to know who my biological mother was…is," her little speech coming out in a rush of air, quick and painless. Like a band aid._

_Tanya froze, her calm grey eyes frosting over, "where are your parents kid?"Lowering her head she shuffled about a bit, she shrugged opting not to say one word. _

_A firm hand gripped her arm, with a hard tug Tanya closed the door behind her. Looking around the dark house she noticed the walls were clean and bare. The red sofa unit in her line of vision looked worn but still comfy._

_Her biological mother pulled her deeper into the house till they came to a big kitchen, it's exposed cupboards filled with liked spiced and herbs. Tanya shoved her in the direction of a sturdy table with four chairs, "sit."_

Kathryn scowled at that particular memory, she had been held in that damn dark house for close to three months with Tanya Cavanaugh. The woman had only let her go when she was sure that Kathryn had retained everything her mother and grandmother had taught her. In her last week with her biological mother Kathryn had learned she was someone's little sister. Tanya had let her oldest daughter go when she'd discovered Faith did not have 'the gift'. The last she'd heard Faith was somewhere in California, where Kathryn's father lived. Frustrated with where her thoughts were heading Kathryn growled, digging around she shoved her left hand out of her cocoon. Searching for the head board again so that she could pull her body out.

And as she was about to give up she felt a cold hand grip her. Kathryn gasped as she tried to pull away, the cold hand held frim.

"Need help pet?Inside the heap Kathryn stilled, that cockney accent and male voice so familiar it brought backk the image of the man it belonged too. The rebellious vampire that had at Sunnydale's end become a champion as well as dust.

Her eyes watered, she never got over losing him. She wondered if she was hallucinating, because Spike could not be holding her hand and calling her pet when his ashes were at the bottom of the huge crater that was Sunnydale.

"Kathryn?"He tugged at her hand and Kathryn grumbled a disbelieving, "no."Spike gave a harder tug that had her half out of blanket mountain, glaring at him with shiny teary eyes.

His hair was still platinum blonde, gelled back. His trade mark black shirt still tight.

"Hello."Kathryn continued to glare.

Feeling the hostility coming off of her Spike dropped her hand, taking a step back from her bed ready to run into the opposite room if she decided to react like her big sister and take a swing at him, "didn't miss me then luv?"The tears she'd been holding back rolled down her cheeks, her body shaking as she held out her arms to give him a hug, "course I did," Kathryn whispered brokenly.

* * *

Max sighed picking up a box filled with more conspiracy books and walked up the stairs to the Roswell City Public Library, "Hi Mrs. Holden."The librarian behind the desk looked up, "oh hello Max, what did Brody send me now?"

"More books," he smiled, Max knew the library had more than enough of those types of books, but Brody insisted that the library was 'sadly lacking in extra terrestrial theories.'

Mrs. Holden shook her head reaching across the counter for the box, "I see, I'm going to start charging him for all the space he's costing us here."Chuckling Max handed over the box, his boss had started to insist on dropping off books atleast once a week, "I'll pass that along Mrs. Holden."Debra smiled recalling a particular little girl who had hated all the alien conspiracy books on the shelves, "have a nice day Max."Turning around he ignored the sad smile on her face, "you too Mrs. Holden."

"if you see the Parkers, can you ask them something for me," Debra called out as she began taking out the books, she'd almost forgotten about a certain day fast approaching.

Max stopped before the doors, "of course."

"These old bones don't really have that much strength to go walking around after I finish here but can you ask what they have planned for Monica's memorial, I know it's coming up in a couple of weeks. After her birthday of course"Max nodded, not sure of who this Monica was supposed to be or mean to the Parkers, "I'll ask them."Debra nodded fixing her glasses, "thank you Max."Walking out of the library Max saw a cherry red car pass the library with Connor in the drivers seat, curious about the boy that was going out with Maria later that evening he got in his jeep and followed at a safe distance.

* * *

Focusing on the road Connor almost didn't notice the jeep that had started to follow him a couple of blocks back.

Stopping at a red light he scrutinized the guy driving, something about him looking familiar. Remembering the group that had been at the café last night he realized one of Maria's friends was following him, grinning to himself he waited for the light to go green.

Seconds later he took off, gunning it.

Zooming past cars Connor kept in mind Kathryn's warning that morning when she was still half asleep curled up with Spike beside her, "you get one scratch on her and I'll kill you."Looking into the rear view mirror he was pleased to find that he'd left the jeep eating his dust, slowing down Connor pulled into the hotel parking lot. Grabbing the bag of new clothes he had gotten at the mall Connor passed his dad's black Pontiac GTO, a mirror image of Kathryn's car.

He came up to his new door feeling around for his room key, when Spike and Gunn had arrived he'd been kicked out and sent to bunk with Kathryn. He supposed it was a good thing that she'd gotten two queen beds even though she hadn't known she was going to be sharing with anyone. Sighing when he couldn't find it Connor knocked and waited for Kathryn to open the door.

Kathryn ran to the door forgetting that she herself was dressed, "Hey!"

Connor quickly turned around, his back facing her and she was shielded from view, "go finish dressing!"Looking down at herself she blushed beet red, wearing only a bra and shorts Kathryn slammed the door, grabbing the closest shirt she threw it on.

Kat opened the door calmly, "there."Connor turned around, "there are something's that I just shouldn't see," looking down his eyes narrowed, reading the shirt that she was now wearing.

'Brunettes do it better,' Connor shook his head, "I'm going to ignore that."Stepping into the room he noticed her heap had disappeared, Spike was gone and the bed was now presentable. Kathryn closed the door following him to his bed where he'd set down the big Target bag, "whatcha got in there?"

Pulling out a pair of black jeans and a dark green Henley out of the bag Connor laid them out, "does this look like a good first date outfit to you?"Folding her arms across her chest Kathryn looked at the outfit with a critical eye, "it's perfect," she reassured him with a smile, "she should be so happy she's going out with such a handsome devil like you." Kathryn couldn't help but tease, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

Still not convinced her pulled out light blue jeans and a white polo shirt, "what about this one?"Kathryn stared at him, wanting to giggle at his nervousness, "you are such a girl.""That's not helping," he grumbled, looking from one set of clothes to the other.

Rolling her eyes Kathryn grabbed her laptop, "go with the dark green, it'll look better."She cross referenced the information she was able to find and double checked the phone numbers that belonged to the victims families.

Connor having changed in the bathroom came out in the clothes she'd told him too, "so?"Looking up she nodded, "I like it."

Nodding he went back in to the bathroom determined to do something about his hair.

Left alone she began to think, 'Spike's here…should I call Buffy? No. Bad idea. Let her deal with Angel. I should tell Faith…yeah…she'll know what to do.'

Reaching for her cell phone Kathryn looked up as Angel walked in, "Angel," frost clung to the name.

Angel flinched, sitting down in front of her, "I had my reasons Kathryn.""I hope they're good cause she's going ot want to hear them," Kathryn glared, not wanting to hear his excuses this time.

Sighing Angel nodded, "so she's coming them."She's experienced," she defended her decision in involving her sister, "we have nothing on this case. We know thing." Angel reached out to pat her hand only to have Kathryn move away "why?"He drew back, not knowing what to say for a moment, "because I didn't want him near you both anymore, he was unstable for awhile Kathryn. When he was finally able to leave, Spike chose not to."

Spike came up behind him, "He's right Kat, don't be mad at peaches here. I told him not to call you or Buffy. My heart wasn't in leaving, so I stayed."Her anger slowly evaporated, "you're both idiots you know that right. Buffy's going to be here on Wednesday. You'll both have to answer to her when she gets here. I won't stop her."Angel grumbled, "It's not as if we didn't try to reach her, we both went to Rome. She was dating the Immortal."Spike growled, "damn straight we did, we saw her with our own eyes. Dancing with that bloody peacock."Kathryn looked at them with wide unbelieving eyes, "you went to Rome."Angel nodded while Spike continued to mutter curses under his breath, Kathryn felt a bubble of laughter rise, "you went to Rome," giggles turned into belly aching laughter.

Connor stepped out of the bathroom, his hair gelled, "what's so funny?"Kathryn pointed at the two vampires before her, "they went to Rome," the statement made her laugh harder, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

Wiping them away Kathryn reigned her amusement in, clearing her throat, "she wasn't in Rome, she was in Scotland. The only reason she's in the States right now is because of Faith."

She looked at Connor shaking her head, "get rid of the gel, you look better without any of that gunk."

Kathryn smiled as he went back to do as she suggested, "Faith's pregnant, Buffy'll be here taking over for her until the pregnancy's over. Even then she's not sure when she's going back to Scotland. But she was never in Rome long enough to start something with the Immortal.""I know damn well what I saw," Spike declared, his glare fierce for having to endure her laughter.

She rolled her eyes, "no you didn't, that was one of her decoys. One decoy is dating the Immortal. Andrew thought that since Buffy had a lot of enemies there should be a decoy in Rome partying it, getting the attention of the Immortal. It made sense, if her decoy was romantically involved with him her enemies would hesitate to look for her, fight her because she was with the Immortal. Andrew thought it was hilarious when Buffy agreed to it, he still thinks it's hilarious. The other is on some mission, I think some demonic underground caverns or something, I don't know."Angel remembered well the read headed young man that had taken Dana from them, "Andrew.""That bloody ponce," Spike growled, "wait till I get my hands on 'im."Kathryn looked from Angel's face to Spikes, "Andrew knew you were alive?""Told 'im not to tell you. Or Buffy," Spike muttered.

"So if Andrew knew, what did he tell you?" Kathryn filed away the information, ready for use when she visit's the watcher of the slayer cell out in Southern Italy.

"We went to the apartment that she was listed under and Andrew was there, he said that he shared the apartment with her and Dawn. That she was at the club…with the Immortal," Angel finished through clenched teeth.

Kathryn shook her head, a smirk on her face, "last I hear Dawn was at school. Berkley if I remember correctly. What do you guys have against this Immortal anyway?""We have bad history together," Spike's scowl never fading.

Finally it clicked, "Oh, wow. I gotta hand it to him, Andrew's far more clever than I thought," Kat looked at Connor as he came out again, "that's better. Andrew must have done his research or something because like I said it was his idea. I guess he knew how much it would upset you guys if you ever went looking for her and found Buffy's decoy instead." Connor settled on his bed, finally ready, "Buffy, she's your sister?""Half sister, but still no big difference," Kathryn shrugged changing the subject, "so then it's true. You own Wolfram & Hart. I didn't really believe it when Andrew told me."Angel shifted uncomfortable with this line of conversation, "destroy it from the inside.""Just as long as you don't forget," she told him, trying to keep the doubt out of her voice.

Getting up Angel looked at the time, the red numbers flashing 11 am, "you and Connor know what to do, contact the families. When the sun goes down Gunn and Spike will drive out to the crime scene, the police should be gone by then," he gave Spike a look before turning back, "stay together. I don't want anything happening to one or the other just because you ignored me. Understand?"They nodded as he slipped back into his room, closing the door behind him. Seconds later a sleepy Gunn walked out, "Hey Kat."Kathryn stood up, "hey Gunn," hugging her tall friend, "tired?""Exhausted," he mumbled before collapsing on her bed.

Kathryn pushed Spike towards the adjoining doors, "you too, get some sleep.""fine," he grumbled before swooping down and kissing her forehead.

With the door closing behind him, she sighed, "let me change and we'll get out of here."Kathryn smiled at Connor grabbing her duffel bag, before she closed the restroom door she called out, "change back into the clothes you had before, you don't want her to see you in your new outfit before your date do you."

* * *

Tuule shifted on the cot that Kalev had given her, it was hard for her to sleep knowing he was not far.

"Stop moving," a deep voice called out from the dark corner of the shack they now shared.

Tuule wanted to glare at him for keeping his distance, "it's too hard Kalev."A tall lanky boy with a shaved head stepped out of the shadows, "get used to it Tuule, we have a job to do. Master Izzerial will not be pleased if we fall asleep doing are duties."His coldness towards her did not sit well with her, she forced her arms to stay by her side, shifting until she could see him better Tuule smiled.

Finally able to sleep.

* * *

"You're going out with who?" Michael asked, his temper on check.

Maria glared, "with Connor, one of the customers that came in last night."

What had turned into a meeting in the backroom of the Crashdown had quickly turned into an argument when Max mentioned seeing Connor and giving into the urge to follow him. Maria had taken the opportunity to fling her date in Michael's face, very glad she wouldn't be working with him today.

"I don't care," Michael grumbled before heading back to the grill to make the few orders that had been placed while he'd been away from his station.

"Maria why do you always have to start it?" Isabel accused the other girl, she didn't like it when Michael got all tense and moody.

"What were you saying Max?" Liz interrupted before Maria could start another fight.

"I followed him to a hotel not far from here," Max said distractedly as his gaze landed on Michael's back knowing his brother was listening to what he was saying, "there's something about his group that I can't put my finger on. I think we should be careful when interacting with them, if they come here again."He shook his head as Michael gave one firm nod, "oh, when I was at the library Mrs. Holden told me to ask your parent's about someone named Monica, her memorial's coming up and she wants to know what your parents are going to do this year."Liz paled, she knew Mrs. Holden was right Monica had disappeared a week after her birthday, "I'll go visit her, better to tell her in person.""Who's Monica?" Isabel piped up.

* * *

**Ha! Chappie 4 down!**

**i'm on a roll, and i love it!**

**please leave a review. it'll only take 60 seconds...thank you!  
~Luna-Rose**


	5. Unexpected Distractions

**Okay. so this is chapter was sort of hard for me. It's not a lemon, but it comes close. Cause i don't know how to write one...I'm not ready for that..atleast i don't think i am...but i could be wrong. Let me know...PLEASE! **

**disclaimer: its depressing that i have to keep repeating myself about how i don't own any of these awesome television shows...if they were mine they wouldn't have gotten cancelled.**

**:)**

* * *

Michael leaned against the wall, facing the alley. It was his break and he'd opted to come outside to get fresh air and to get away from Liz's condemning eyes.

"Hey!" Looking up from scrutinizing the dirty alley floor he saw his mystery girl standing at its opening, beside her stood a guy, the one who would be taking out Maria tonight.

"Meet you at the library okay," Kathryn gave Connor a look, willing him to just leave so that she'd be able to find out what the guys name was. Something about him called to her.

With a brisk nod, Kathryn walked into the alley, knowing that Connor had trusted her and wasn't waiting for her like his father would have done, "Hey," she stopped in front of him, a shy smile on her lips.

Michael was surprised that his mystery girl would be so brave to approach him alone, "hey."

"You look annoyed," Kathryn joked, keeping her tone light, "who ya mad at?"

"No one really," he met her eyes before looking away, "friends and the ex." Michael mumbled.

"Ah," Kat nodded understandingly, "friends not as accepting of your newly single status then? ah don't answer that, I'm just being nosy."

A small smile lit up his face, "it's fine, you're actually right," Michael grinned, "I work with my ex-girlfriends best friend who's my best friends girlfriend. Safe to say everyone's getting an earful about me."

"Oooh," Kathryn shook her head, "not good."

"I know," he smirked.

"Who broke it off? If you don't mind me asking?"

Michael leaned back, his arms crossing over his chest, "I did."

Kathryn nodded, "Cool, well not cool that your friends aren't being supportive cool. Ah …" rocking back on her heals, looking down at the dirty floor, "you on break or something?"

"15 minute break," he chuckled, Michael looked on as she blushed and took pity on her, "so what's your name?"

"Kathryn," she smiled prettily, looking up at him through her eyelashes, glad he'd stuck to the subject change, "yours?"

"Michael," the silence that followed would have been uncomfortable had it not been for the fact that they were both looking deeply into each other's eyes.

Clearing his throat and breaking the heated exchange Michael tried to restart the conversation, "so just Kathryn?"

She felt heat creep up her neck and bloom in her cheeks, "so just Michael?" Kathryn shot back.

He grinned, the blush on her face giving his ego a little boost, "Guerin, Michael Guerin."

She nodded, biting her bottom lip before responding in kind, "Kathryn Summers O'Roark," a smile lighting up her face.

"It's nice to meet you Kathryn Summers O'Roark," Michael held out his hand, smiling like he'd never done before.

Tingles ran up her spine, Kathryn couldn't help but love how he said her name, "why thank you Mr. Michael Guerin, it was a pleasure to meet you as well."

Pressing her hand into his, Kathryn swore she felt electricity run up her arm. Her fingertips tingled.

Drawing in a shaky breath Kathryn looked up into his darkening eyes, the look in his eyes taking her breath away.

How had she gotten so close to him?

Michael tightened his hold on her hand, goose bumps erupted all over his body as he looked down into dark green eyes rimmed by gold. She was closer now, he could feel the heat of her body.

Michael didn't know what the hell that was that had shot up his arm as soon as he'd touched her, he only knew that he didn't want to let go.

Kathryn gasped as her body leaned into his, shivering as her body melted against his hard tall body. The feeling that she belonged there, pressed up against him swept through her.

The thought filtered through her mind, 'so this is what's it's like,' she felt as she stood on her tiptoes, 'to want to drown in someone's eyes.'

Michael threaded a hand through her long, soft hair. He caressed her cheek.

Kathryn leaned into his hand, her eyes sliding closed. Her own hands had slid under his shirt to press against his chest, needing skin contact, though she didn't know why.

She let out a whimper as she felt his lips touch hers sliding her hands down his chest to his waist Kathryn leaned into the kiss. Bright lights erupted behind their closed eyes lids, for a moment they looked like stars brilliantly bright with swirls of color surrounding them. Michael groaned as he felt her press herself more firmly against him, her hot little hands leaving his waist to thread through his hair. Pulling her closer, he deepened the kiss. Not wanting to douse the fire they'd started from the moment they saw each other the night before.

…..

Buffy Anne Summers was not one to be rushed.

"You're supposed to be gone in 20 minutes and you're not even done packing," Faith Cavanaugh-Lehane, soon to be Faith Woods called from the doorway.

Buffy rushed around, grabbing clothes from her temporary closet to her duffel on the bed, "I need to be prepared. Angel's going to be there."

Letting herself in Faith sat on the bed, "you know, Angel doesn't care what you wear."

Buffy looked up to stare at her sister, "but I do."

"Do you love him still?" the question had been on her mind for some time now, Faith hadn't asked of course. She knew the answer, but she wondered if Buffy would admit it out loud.

Buffy stopped moving around, she looked down at her hands to gather her thoughts and form them into coherent sentences. The silver claddagh ring on her thumb shined brightly, Buffy wondered if the meaning changed if it wasn't on her ring finger anymore. She hoped not, "I know it's not possible for me to love anybody else. He still has my heart, I haven't figured out if that's a good thing yet. Maybe I will in Roswell, who knows."

Faith sighed, it wasn't the answer she thought she would get. It wasn't a clear cut yes or no, Faith was glad that Buffy was able to admit voice her hearts convoluted truth. It was better than lying, Faith smiled at Buffy putting the blonde woman at ease.

"This is just a thought but you should call Kat. You know how she is about packing. She's probably forgotten something," Faith switched topics, hoping to bring back the lightness that the room had been filled before she'd asked about her feelings.

Buffy sighed," damn, your right."

Dialing the familiar number Buffy waited only to hear, "Hey it's Kathryn, sorry I couldn't come to the phone I'm probably very busy so if you can leave a message I swear I'll call you back, bye!" BEEP.

Buffy snapped her phone shut, irritated by her little sister's voice mail, "she's not picking up."

…..

The high ring broke through the lusty haze that had clouded Kathryn's mind.

Pulling away slightly, her lips looking bee stung swollen and her cheeks flushed. Kathryn found her self level with Michael, who's eyes were still dark, hair mused and lips red and plump. Evidence that he'd been thoroughly kissed. Kathryn blinked as she realized that they'd some how switched positions, her back against the brick wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. His body deliciously pressed up against hers.

Kathryn shivered as the lusty haze threatened to descend again.

Michael came back to his senses, his arms around her body pressed intimately against hers. He wondered how the hell things had escalated so fast.

He looked into her eyes, finding them clouded with desire, her lips begging to be kissed again. Michael shivered, leaning in tracing her jaw with his lips. He pressed little open mouth kisses on her neck, with each one she moaned prettily just for him.

Kathryn whimpered as his lips pressed an open mouth kiss against her pulse point, wanting to do what he was doing to her to him she leaned in adding a little nip to each open mouth kiss she pressed to his neck. She found his pulse point and sucked on his, some primal urge to mark him to let others know he belonged to someone, to her.

He moaned, deep and low. '_Mine_,' she thought.

Michael groaned, hands at her waist, his grip tight. He knew he'd leave bruises, and as he sucked on that one spot that made her moan just a little bit louder leaving his mark against her creamy skin. Michael briefly wondered when had he suddenly become okay with leaving such tokens behind.

The door beside them pushed open.

The sound knocked them out of their little world.

"Oh," old waitress Agnes, with a smoke in her hand smirked back at them, "sorry kids. Breaks over Guerin."

Kathryn stood on unstable legs, her insides quivering. She pressed herself firmly against the wall, trying to put distance between Michael and herself. She wanted to throw herself at him. Again, Kathryn gripped the wall forcing herself not to give in.

Michael stepped back his hands in his hair, dazed and reeling at his actions.

"Yeah," he managed to get out, a bit breathless.

His 15 minutes were up. Michael didn't want to look at her as he passed, knowing that if he did he wouldn't go back inside. And still as he passed Agnes he looked. Her eyes wide with shock, her parted lips a dark pink and swollen. Her appearance disheveled. Michael forced himself to keep walking, and as the door closed behind him he promised himself to go looking for her, after his shift.

Outside Kathryn was still in shock, 'Oh my goddess, what did I just do?!'

She'd wanted him to stay, to hold him close again.

The bruises on her skin burned as if he was still touching her and she shook. Kathryn didn't have much experience with boys. Her one time last year had been a horrible experience, something she tried not to think about. But she remembered, kissing a boyfriend or two and feeling nothing but wanting something. Kathryn realized after the incident that she wanted someone strong, someone who'd be able to leave a mark on her slayer body. No one had been able to before. She supposed that that wasn't a good reason to consider someone as a love interest, but the feelings and the fire. Kathryn wanted so bad to burn.

The nasty smell of nicotine reached her nose, coughing and waving her hand in front of her face Kathryn figured it was time to leave.

"You sure you want a guy like that honey," the older woman that had shattered their little world asked from her spot on the other side of the door. "Broken and hard I mean."

Kathryn pondered her question, did she? Did she want a man who was tall, who carried himself with silent strength. Who was passionate and witty? If he was broken and hard, like this woman was accusing him of being she would find out on her own his reasons for being so. 'Yes,' her heart thumped, he was hers to figure out, "yeah, I do."

The older woman chuckled taking a drag, "good luck then sweetheart, your gonna need it."

Kathryn didn't let the woman's words intimidate her, standing up to her full height she walked away with her head held high. Mentally thanking God and the Goddess that she hadn't worn her boots, she was sure if she had she wouldn't look so dignified and strong if she was wobbling on heels after that encounter with Michael Guerin.

The high ringing of her phone broke her thoughts.

She'd managed to walk up the block before pulling out her cell phone to answer, "Hi Karen."

"Oh thank god, I thought I was going to have to call again," the gentle but frazzled voice of her assistant answered. Kathryn chuckled, seeing in her minds eye a woman with long dark hair and caring eyes, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's happened, at least not yet. You need to come back home Kathryn, your boys aren't handling your absence very well. Especially Gage." Her heart ached for her boys, "How is he?"

"Quiet, moody. He's reminding me of you. John's already tried talking to him but so far the only people he's willing to talk to are his brothers, Liam and Kade."

Kathryn thought back to the circumstances surrounding Gage and how she'd come to have him as her son.

_**Flashback** _

_The crying was grating on her last nerve, Kathryn tugged at her hair. Frustration making her shoulders tense. She stormed out of the building and into the dark cold night. Following the cries into a building farther down from her brother's Hyperion Hotel, she sneaked in and followed the sound down to its basement._

_Standing at the top of the stairs she listened, hearing other things now besides the wail of a child._

_Just above a whisper, chanting._

_Careful with her footing she kneeled down to get a better look, instantly she found the child. Squirming on what looked like a little table made of black obsidian. 'Alter,' her memory supplied. Three hooded figures around him, in the shape of a triangle._

_Straining to the exact words of the ritual, a bad feeling settled at the base of her spine as she caught the gleam of a silver dagger near one of the candles they were using for light._

_Kathryn noticed the details, the silver blade with a gold hilt encrusted with nothing but a red jewel. She'd seen that dagger before, familiarity tugged at her mind. Instantly she thought back to the months she'd spent with her mother. A drawing of that exact dagger had been in a book specifically about enchanted weaponry and sacrificial blades._

_She found herself looking at the baby. Its cries having been subdued and was now just whimpering. As if the baby knew it was pointless to cry any longer, feeling it's life would end before it had even had a chance to live._

_Making a quick, rash decision Kathryn ran down the remaining stairs coming face to face with two out of the three hooded people. A man and a woman with determined steel in their eyes glared at her for intruding, "what are you doing here?"_

_She smirked glaring right back, her eyes straying to the last person on the other side of the alter, "I heard there was a party going on, thought I'd crash it of course."_

_The last person lowered his or her head and Kathryn found that he/she wasn't a person at all. A demon with vermilion eyes and skin the color of concrete stone growled at her, "leave."_

_Warning bells went off in her head, stubbornly crossing her arms she got into an improvised fighting stance, "I don't think so."_

_**End** _

"Kathryn!"

"What?!" Kathryn yelped, a passing elderly couple shook their heads at her.

"Geez! I've been saying your name for the past 5 minutes!"

"Sorry," she shook her head, "what were you saying?"

"I said they're all having nightmares. Kade hasn't left his fort and Liam is quiet. You know he's never quiet."

"Do you know what they're dreaming about?" Kathryn sighed, she knew saying yes to Angel would come back to bite her in the ass.

"They've closed ranks," Karen was on the verge of tears, normally the boys were easy to take care of. Even when their mother was gone for a week or two, but this Karen thought was not one of those times.

"It's okay," she figured her boys would pull something like this. For boys so young they didn't trust easy not like normal little kids should, "there should already be a pre-packed duffel on the floor of their closets. Get them ready, please."

"Where are they going?"

"I'll call Buffy, see if she could swing by and pick them up. They'll stay with Faith until I get back," Kathryn knew she'd have to promise Faith something for her help. She'd do it as long as her boys were kept safe.

"Okay," Karen grudgingly said, not pleased about the new developments but then she thought it was better they stayed with their slightly wild aunt. Better than having Kathryn demand the boys be taken to Roswell where she was.

"Get them ready," Kathryn chirped, hanging up and dialing her older sister.

….

Faith was helping Buffy pack a handful of versatile weapons, "just in case," she'd told the blonde.

Robin was in the kitchen, having gotten home early and was cooking lunch for them all so her sister wouldn't leave with an empty stomach.

"Faith!" Robin yelled, his voice echoing down the hall to the open weapon's room.

She stopped what she was doing, glaring out to the open doorway as if he was standing there and not in the kitchen, "What!"

"Kat's on the phone," her man informed her.

Surprised she gave Buffy a look, "told you she forgot something."

Faith hurried out the door and down the hall, "So what did you forget this time Kat?"

Robin chuckled as he strained the pasta he'd been cooking, his girlfriend slash baby mama's blunt manner was an aspect of her that he loved.

Faith mmhm'd into the phone, her eyes on the counter top before her. She traced the pattern with a finger as she listened to the girl on the other line.

"Of course," she murmured into the phone, reassuring.

"That's fine, Robin and I are fine with it, we need the practice you know."

A frown marred her pretty face. She stopped tracing the pattern. Something wasn't being said.

Faith could hear it in her little sister's voice. She was withholding something from her, suspicion wiggled in her mind.

"Yeah," her eyes narrowed, "what happened?"

Kathryn almost choked on her own saliva. She should have known Faith would hear something off and she wondered how it was that she could never keep something to herself even when she was so far away from home.

"Nothings happened," she bit her tongue hoping Faith would leave it at that. Though she doubted she would. Tanya hadn't been wrong when she told her Faith didn't have 'the gift' to carry on the Cavanaugh Legacy, though she hadn't been completely right either. She'd learned that the hard way during her first and second year in Sunnydale. Faith had a way of just knowing certain things about people or places. It was clear to Kathryn that that small intuitive trait in her sister was pure Cavanaugh. She wondered if their mother had known that before losing complete contact with her oldest daughter.

"You're lying to me," Faith accused, glaring at the phone in her hand.

Robin stopped in his stirring of the sauce, he wondered again if he should wait a big longer on calling Willow. There were signs that her gift was growing stronger. He figured it was only doing so because of the pregnancy. He told himself when she was showing he'd finally call Willow, just to be on the safe side.

"No I'm not," Kathryn denied, guilt settled in her stomach because she had stooped to lying now.

"Yes you are," Faith growled, she was sure more than ever now that something had happened in that po-dunk town, "if you don't tell me what the hell happened I'll send Robin over there with three of our best to drag you back home."

"I," Kathryn stammered, thinking over the pros and cons of telling her sister what had happened in the alley. With a boy she didn't know. Angry and mortified with herself she pressed her other hand to her red cheeks. Kathryn knew logically that Faith wouldn't judge her. She wasn't oblivious. She knew Faith wasn't exactly pure before Robin. She'd slept around and done her share of damage in her own youth. Buffy had been her opposite. She knew she was more like Buffy in that regard. But to think on it now she thought maybe she had a little bit of Faith in her after all. Shame swirled in her heart. She wasn't that type of girl. Wasn't one to spread her legs for some hot stud just because he'd showed any kind of interest in her.

Faith coughed a bit, to remind Kathryn she was still on the line, still waiting for her to say something.

"I may have done something out of the norm, for me," Kathryn muttered, sitting down at a bus stop so that she wouldn't trip over her own feet as she got what she needed to say out.

"Okay," Faith 's frown deepened, trying to understand what she was trying to get at. Usually Kathryn wasn't one to beat around the bush, unless, "ooohh. A guy huh."

"Yeah," she muttered, lowering her head so that her hair would fall as a curtain shielding her face from those walking on the sidewalk.

"A boy!" Buffy chirped innocently making her presence known, as soon as she'd heard Faith accusing their little sister of lying she marched into Faith's office to pick up the line and listen in.

"Buffy!" Kathryn and Faith said in unison both surprised that they hadn't heard the click of the phone being picked up.

"What? I want to talk to her too," Buffy smiled wickedly as she twirled the phone cord with a finger like she used to when she was 14 years old and still going to Hemery High, "so you met a guy out there huh?"

Kathryn wanted to curse out loud, "yeah."

Faith bit her bottom lip fighting the giggles, it was rare when they had a sisterly moment together, "and? What happened?"

Kathryn fought the pout that wanted to form on her lips, ever since Buffy moved in with Faith they had a tendency to gang up on her. She didn't like it. Kathryn thought of how lucky Dawn was to be going to school in Northern Cali, away from their sneakiness.

"Well," she hemmed and hawed, not sure if she wanted to share anymore now that Buffy was on the line. Knowing that she'd get a lecture and maybe Faith would go through with her threat of sending Robin to get her.

"I may have, we may have," Kathryn sighed, "We made out. Like 'we're in public but we don't care,' making out. He's got these big hands and seems nice and he's tall too. Michael's got these caramel eyes that I sort of want to drown in and it's weird cause I hate caramel. I wouldn't want to drown in caramel but his eyes make me want to drown in them. Remember how you told me Angel's eyes were like chocolate and you wanted to drown in them Buffy? I didn't understand then but I do know and I don't really know him you know. But when he touches me, god, when he touches it me it's like electricity dancing over my skin and fire burning through my veins, tingles dancing up and down my spine. I've never felt that before, never. We were just talking and then I don't know what happened. I have no idea how we went from talking to kissing and I'm thinking, '_mine, mine, mine.'_ I don't know why I'm thinking he is, I don't know him. How can I think someone's mine WHEN I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM you know? And I'm confused because damn it I want him touching me and holding me and just here with me but he's not cause he has to work and I can't breathe."

Kathryn inhaled deeply, stopping the hysteric rambling she'd been doing. She'd been on a roll, glad to get all of the confusion out of her system, because it didn't make sense. Not to her anyway, and though she sounded crazy she hoped her sisters knew what to make of it all. Maybe they could tell her something that would make sense.

Faith wanted to laugh. Wanted to laugh and cry and yell all at once. It felt like déjà vu, it took her back to the hell mouth when she'd asked Buffy to please explain why a vampire and not a human. Love, the kind that burned bright, hot and passionate. The kind that didn't last long and didn't end well. And it wasn't fair. Not for her little sister. Who had a big, soft heart. Who was far to optimistic despite everything she'd had to endure while on her own. Faith was tempted to call on the Powers That Be. To demand answers, to know what they were planning for her, why now. She wanted to throw it in they're face that they'd all sacrificed so much of themselves for the world. That they couldn't mess with they're lives as if they were just characters in some kind of game. Faith played with the idea of telling her she was needed at home, or just lying and saying something was wrong with the baby. But she didn't cause such a trick wouldn't work. Not on her baby sister atleast.

In the other room Buffy was frozen. She had kept up with her little sister's ramblings, years of practice with her best friend Willow. A growing sense of horror kept her frozen in place. Buffy wanted to drag Kathryn through the phone line and out of Roswell, away from that boy _Michael_. And just cry. Because she knew those feelings, she'd felt them herself. Buffy wanted to tell her to let it go, let him go before it got serious. She wanted to tell her that the love and pain she'd gone through with Angel only to lose him anyway, wasn't what she wanted for her. She wanted to remind her of how Angel's leaving had destroyed her, how he'd crushed her heart and shattered her soul. _'Because to love someone who made you burn oh so bright only to fizzle out so fast wasn't worth it. Wasn't worth the ashes they left of your heart, leaving nothing tangible for the person who would find you later. Because there would…will be someone who finds you and they would (could**will**) love you despite your brokenness. That person will want to fix__**love**__care for you, because that person will know that you are worth all of their effort.'_ Buffy wished she could say this, say it with all the emotion she felt in her heart. She'd been there, made the mistakes of not opening herself up enough, she'd held on to Angel with all the pieces of her crushed heart. Truth be told she was still holding on. But she knew her sister, knew her like the back of her own hands. She knew Kathryn wouldn't listen to what she'd have to say about him. Knew she would see that boy again. And again. Because it was love. Love at its brightest and highest point. Buffy wondered if it was only the slayer in the Summers woman that made it possible, more probable for them to find and fall for that kind of love.

They told her that it was okay, that what she felt was normal. They explained that she was still a teenager, hormones were going crazy. The told her they'd take care of the boys. Buffy promised not to embarrass her when she got to Roswell and Faith promised not to tell Robin. His eyebrows shot up at that, Faith shook her head, he'd know everything by the end of the day.

They hung up, both drifting to the living room. Sinking in the sofa the girls cuddled together for comfort. They cried their eyes out knowing what was to come, because they both knew that whoever had said knowing was half the battle had been wrong.

Kathryn got up from where she'd been sitting and smiled. Her sisters hadn't reacted like she thought they would. That alone, she thought, was cause for celebration. She skipped down the sidewalk and up the stairs of the library, stopping only for a second to send Karen notice that everything was set and to tell her boys she missed them, that she'd see them soon.

Kathryn walked into the library passing the librarian behind her desk, oblivious and still on cloud nine. The librarian on the other hand, had taken one look at the smiling girl that had passed her and her old eyes widened in recognition.

Kathryn continued to float, deeper into the library until she found herself in front of Connor. Who was glaring at her, with his arms crossed.

….

Connor watched her for a second, as she got closer to one of the guys he'd remembered seeing in the café they had been at yesterday night. He wondered if he should be worried, Connor dismissed the notion with a shrug of his shoulders. As he walked away from the alley and to the library he told himself Kathryn was a big girl, one who knew how to break a man if he did anything wrong. She was a slayer after all.

Connor made himself comfortable at one of the tables, his eyes scanning the rows around him.

"Oh hello," a soft voice followed by a tap on his shoulder had Connor turning around to face one of the girls from the café. She was wearing the uniform, the ridiculous headband still on her head.

Connor smiled, unsure of why she came up to him in the first place, "Hi."

Liz took it upon herself to keep him company, it was obvious to her that he was waiting for somebody. She wondered if his sister was who he was waiting for, the petite golden brown haired girl with green sparkly eyes came to mind.

"So you're him then huh?"

"Him who?" Connor asked, confused.

"oh," she smiled, "You asked out my best friend Maria. She's pretty excited about tonight."

"Oh," Connor blushed, "yeah I am."

The awkward silence that followed would have been funny if it wasn't so painful.

"What's your name again?"Connor asked keeping his voice slightly above a whisper.

"Liz Parker," she held out her hand, embarrassed she'd forgotten her manners, "and you?"

"Connor," he smiled shaking her thin hand, "what brings you to the library still in your work blues?"

Liz chuckled settling back into the chair, "Mrs. Holden the librarian is a family friend, I had to pass on some news from my parents."

"Oh," Connor nodded, he looked up to find the librarian looking at them a polite smile on her face.

"You look like you're waiting for someone," Liz kept the conversation going.

"Yeah," Connor smiled at the brunette across from him, "my aunt was supposed to be here with me but she got distracted. Said she would meet me here though so."

Connor still felt weird calling Kathryn his aunt, he wondered if he could get away with calling her his sister instead.

"She looks like you're sister," she smiled politely, "I didn't really get a good look at your father but I'm sure he's just as pretty as your aunt."

Connor chuckled, "people used to say that he had the face of an angel. A fallen angel sure, but still an angel. I think some people in LA still say that. I'm not sure."

"Really," she tucked that little bit of information away, "what's your fathers name? if you don't mind me asking."

"No, not at all," Connor kept his face politely pleasant, "his name's Angel, he runs a private investigation service out in Los Angeles."

He kept the whole running Wolfram & Hart thing to himself, for a moment he considered fabricating something just for her. To see if Maria would asking him later about it, or maybe tell his father so he'd keep an ear out for anyone in the underground saying his name.

"Angel, with the angelic face," Liz grinned, he was open to sharing and she couldn't help but think that getting information had never been easier, "what about your aunt?"

Connor wanted to punch her as soon as she asked about Kathryn. He dropped the mask, his face going passive. Liz stopped grinning, the boy before her looked serious. _Dangerous_, her mind whispered.

She hurried to correct her mistake in thinking he was an open book that she could read, "I'm sorry. I thought…it doesn't matter what I thought. I'm sorry for taking liberties when you were just being friendly."

He wanted to laugh in her face and smirk like Spike did with his father, instead he gave her a smile and a nod, "it's alright. We're technically new in town and you're just curious, right?"Liz smiled sheepishly under his hawk like gaze, "yeah."

Connor grinned, "I understand."

They lapsed into silence. Connor didn't make to restart the conversation and Liz knew she shouldn't try too. A few minutes passed and Liz couldn't stand it any longer, she stood and smiled one last time before leaving him. She felt his eyes on her person as she talked to Mrs. Holden again, she felt his eyes on her until she walked out the door. Once outside she let herself breath, Liz immediately knew that he'd wanted to be sure she did in fact leave.

Back inside Connor smirked. He didn't like the girl, something about her rubbing him the wrong way. He hoped her best friend Maria wasn't like her. He wondered why he was even going out with a high school girl, _she was hot_, he was reminded. That, Connor thought was good enough for him.

He leaned back, staring at the ceiling waiting to hear the doors open. He'd look up only to find that again, it was not Kathryn.

Connor was starting to get impatient.

They had a lot to do and he didn't really like wasting time.

He crossed his arms and glared at the door, willing for Kathryn to walk through it so that they could get on the road already.

Seconds later she appeared, looking like she'd been ravished, Connor resisted the urge to groan and cover his eyes with his palms. Maybe he shouldn't have left her with that guy after all.

….

As the sun began its descent the sky lit up with the most beautiful colors. As Kathryn and Connor made there way back to the hotel bearing food for Gunn, she nudged Connor and nodded to the sky. They stood in the parking lot just looking up, the day had been a long and emotional one for them. They'd interviewed families and talked to police officials, by the end of the day she was sure even Connor had cried a small pond.

"Come on," he muttered, the night air was starting to get chilly.

Kathryn walked beside him, up the stairs and into the warmth of their shared room.

Connor glanced at the digital clock, the time flashing red 6:15 pm, he was cutting it close, "do you think it's a good idea to be going on this date?"

Kathryn handed Gunn his food, smiling at him because the man looked well rested now and when he came back she doubted he'd look like that again. She rolled her eyes at Connor, "I think you need to loosen up, and if this date does that then yes I think it's a good idea."

He sighed, the clothes he was set to wear spread out on his bed, "you think she'll like me?"

Gunn looked up from his burger and fries, a milkshake at his elbow, "someone's nervous."

Kathryn giggled, "she'd have to be pretty stupid not too."

Connor looked from Kathryn to Gunn and back again, both nodding that Maria would like him.

He sighed, grabbing the clothes and heading for the bathroom to change, "we'll talk when I come back out."

Gunn shook his head as the door closed, "that boy."

"I know," Kathryn agreed, a smirk on his face, "he's such a girl."

"I heard that!" Connor yelled out to them.

'You were meant too!" she yelled back.

Gunn slurped his milkshake happily, "So how'd it go?"

Kathryn fell back on her bed with a groan, "it was horrible Gunn."

"Tell me," he nudged her foot with his.

Kathryn shrugged looking at the ceiling, "I don't really want to talk about it."

"You'll have too, when Angel and Spike decide to join us anyway," he said, his mouth full of fries.

"I know," Kathryn muttered, rolling over onto her stomach and covering her face, "how about I share when you and Spike come back?"

"Deal," he shook his head and smiled at her antics.

"So," Connor stepped out and did a turn.

"Aww," Kathryn pulled a face, "don't you look pretty."

"Ha," he rolled his eyes, "ha, your so funny."

She smiled sweetly, "you'll be fine."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't kid," Gunn spoke up, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Connor scoffed, "I highly doubt she's that type of girl."

"Yeah Charles," Kathryn winked, "not all girls are as dirty as the one's you know."

Gunn laughed.

"Alright, alright," Connor shook his head, "what I would like to talk about is your kids Kathryn?"He shifted the attention away form him.

Kathryn shrugged, blushing, "they're good kids. Smart and charming little boys."

"They still playing with the toys I sent last Christmas?"Gunn asked as pulled on his boots.

"They play with everything," she grumbled remembering the mess that she'd left behind for Karen.

"So he knows," Connor pointed at Gunn, "But dad doesn't know."

Kathryn frowned, "I found Gage when I was staying at the Hyperion over the summer. I want to say maybe two-three years ago. I took care of him in that hotel with help from Wes. Gunn only found out the day I was leaving, they've sent the boys gifts and cards over the years. Your father though, was blind to it all. He didn't know what was going on under his roof. Hell I didn't even see much of him that summer, I saw everyone else but Angel."

"He was going through some stuff man," Gunn defended his boss, "he's never really been the same ever since all that stuff with Darla."

"Darla," she huffed, angry at the thought of his blonde sire.

Staying quiet Connor waited for someone to continue the conversation. No one did, he shrugged, it didn't bother him much to know that he had more family out in the world.

...

Liz watched from her seat on the bed as Maria rushed back and forth frantically trying to come up with a cute outfit.

"I don't know what to wear!" Maria declared, collapsing on the bed next to Liz.

"You'll find something, look," Liz pulled out a black mini dress from under the pile of clothes, "what about this?"

Maria let out a high whine, "not casual enough."

The brunette sighed before getting up from her spot and looking through the clothes on the floor.

"So how are things with you and Max?"Maria looked on as Liz just kept on looking through the piles of clothes she'd created on her bedroom floor, "Cause I mean, you're here with me. Instead of out with him so something has to be wrong."

"You know Monica's birthday and ceremony are in two weeks. And Max…he doesn't understand that I don't want to explain who she was. I have to help my parents get everything ready and it's taking an emotional toll on me as it is. I told him I'd explain, after this months over," Liz sighed, "lets just say he wasn't smiling when he left."

Maria shook her head, "you know you're pushing him away right? You're in a relationship Liz, you're supposed to be able to confide in him about anything. Why doesn't he know about Monica?"

She shrugged, pulling out a shirt and a denim skirt, "I thought he'd see her in a flash, but I don't think he has."

Maria shook her head at the clothes combo, "maybe you should let him in. Tell him about her."

Liz sighed again, "I'll think about it."

The bubbly blonde sighed, moving to the floor as Liz had done, "you've been doing that a lot."

"What?"

"Sighing. You're not fooling me Liz Parker. I'm your best friend, you better tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

Leaning against the bed Liz gave up on finding something for Maria, "I love him Ria. I really do. But sometimes, especially now, I need to be alone for a day or two. So I can pull myself together."

"I know this isn't what you want to hear but maybe we should ask Isabel to dream walk her, try to find out if she's still alive and where she's at."

Liz's eyes had gone wide while thoughts flew like crazy through her mind, "and then what?"

"Maybe we'll visit her or something," Maria shrugged, "I don't know."

Liz mulled over the idea, liking the idea more and more as the seconds passed, "okay."

"Okay?" the blonde looked at her in surprise, "serious? You really want to do this?"

"Yeah," Liz nodded, "we'll tell Isabel tomorrow morning before school starts. We can get together on Wednesday night or something. I have a picture at home she can use," anticipation raced through her veins. Finally she'd know if Monica was alive out there in the world.

….

Something shoved her, ignoring it she turned over.

Harder than before she felt something hit her again.

Tuule groaned, curling up on her side. Bringing her knees up to her chest, willing herself to wake up and confront whoever was hurting her.

"Get up Tuule!"

Kalev grumbled as he shaved her again.

Growling Tuule looked up into her mate's angry brown eyes, "what!"

"I must leave you now, "Kalev shouldered his pack, handing her a little thin booklet, "the master wishes for you to have this."

"What is it?" Tuule asked leafing through it, the words tiny accompanied by some drawings and symbols.

"It's a book," Kalev smacked her upside the head, he wished for a moment that he was back home and not being ordered around like a puppet on strings.

"Ow! Kalev that hurt!" Tuule glared, her eyes watering. Her mate had never raised a hand to her before.

Kalev ignored the instinct to take her in his arms and hold her close, there was no time for that now, "that has everything written down. The deadline is fast approaching."

Tuule nodded mutely, words would not come to her as he made to leave.

He ignored her as he pushed the slab of wood that covered the shack they were staying in, "stay safe Tuule."

"Good luck Kalev," she whispered.

"Same to you, my heart," Kalev stormed out into the desert, the stars twinkling at his back.

Tuule settled into her cot, willing sleep to return. She knew the sooner everything was done here in this world, the faster they'd be able to go home and live their lives in peace.

Tucking her hands under her head, Tuule drifted, 'by the light of the moon, so shall it come to pass.'

* * *

**i bet that wasn't something you guys were expecting! :)**

**drop a line and let me know what you think!**

**~Luna-Rose**


	6. Long Overdue Explinations

**I'm still not used to checking the traffic graph...but i checked today and i swear it says that this is getting views...if it is PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING! FOR THE SAKE OF MY OWN SANITY PLEASE! **

**disclaimer...these shows wouldn't be gone if they were mine so ergo they are not.  
**

**xD  
**

* * *

Monday Night:

Liz sat up again for what felt like the tenth time that night. Sweating and trying to forget her dream. Pulling out her diary Liz reached for a pen staring down at the empty page she opened too, not really knowing what to write down.

Dear Diary,

I can't go back to sleep again. I don't want to. I have this distinct feeling that once I close my eyes I'll have the same dream. They keep coming back and as of late they've been getting worse, only now they end differently. I can't seem to explain to Max that this is something I don't want him to be a part of. Monica is a part of me that I don't want him to have. It sounds selfish when I write it down but she is something my family and I all share. Max has been trying to give me space, trying to understand without knowing who she is. It hurts me to see that sad look in his eyes but he has to have patience. Dad doesn't know what to do this year, last year he had another candlelight vigil, only Mrs. Holden and her husband were invited. I'm sort of hoping that Maria and Mrs. Deluca will agree to come this year with me. I know it's not Maria's style but I need her there with me. Mom is getting better, she doesn't stop to look at the her picture every time she passes it in the hall. I remember when mom searched high and low for that picture, Monica had taken everything else. It's almost as if I have my mom back. Almost.

I've never really thought about it but dad has been the most reliable ever since she left us. He was the strong one while mom got lost in her sadness. It hurts me to lie to them about Max and the others now. But I know in the long run my silence will keep them safe.

It's getting late and we start school tomorrow.

Why the school board decided to start the semester on a Tuesday, I will probably never understand.

Closing it with a final thud Liz snuggled into the pillow hoping that the dreams were over, she needed to be at the top of her game if she wanted to make a good impression on her new teachers.

….

Michael turned over in his bed, agitated. He hadn't been able to look for Kathryn like he wanted after his shift. With school starting in the morning Michael knew he wouldn't be able to spend time with her. Not like he'd wanted too, he knew she wasn't staying and wondered when she was leaving.

The thought, made something ugly twist in his chest.

Michael groaned, what the hell was going on with him.

….

Kathryn sat on the roof, her knees tucked close to her body and her arms wrapped around her legs. The night air wasn't as cold as she thought it would be. The long sleeve shirt she had put on protected her just fine from the elements.

The sound of cars driving had long stopped, the lights of the shops had gone out. The stillness of the night would have comforted her, given her peace. If she wasn't so sensitive to the undercurrent of tension and anticipation. The quiet before the storm. She shivered, Kathryn knew she'd be prepared for whatever came. Knew that her nephew who was sound asleep in his bed was also prepared for the inevitable fight to come.

The wind whipped her hair around, it's pace picking up.

A whisper reached her ear.

Kathryn tensed, she looked around seeing no one she stood up. She walked the length of the roof, checking the perimeter just in case.

As she was about to sit down again and dangle her legs over the edge Kathryn heard it again.

Instead of getting up to investigate she closed her eyes and strained to hear what the whispers were saying exactly.

_ She's coming._

Kathryn swore as her breath caught in her throat, she looked up into the night sky. Her eyes landing on the face of the moon. Lady Moon glowed brighter for a second before it dimmed again, acknowledgement. She reached for the phone she knew she had in her pocket, debating whether or not to call her mother or Willow. To see if they heard the moon like she was right now.

_She lends a hand to the beginning of the end to all and the dawn of new darkness. Forever hope will be lost, you must stop her._

The conviction she heard in the warning was enough for her to dial her mother.

Tanya Cavanaugh groaned in the darkness of her room, the windows blocked out by black paint. Something she'd done on a whim months ago.

Her cell phone chirped on the bedside table.

Flipping it open Tanya growled at however was on the other side, "what?"

"Mother," Kathryn muttered, her hands clenched at the sound of her mothers voice.

"Kitty-Kat," the woman slurred, "what do you want?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "I thought you said the moon's been silent for many centuries."

"It has," Tanya rubbed a tired hand down her face.

"It's talking now," she declared.

Tanya sat up, wide awake now, "what?"

"Lady Moon," Kathryn repeated herself slowly, "she's talking now. It sounds like she's been repeating it to the wind for awhile now."

The older woman shoved her bedroom door open, walking fast to her study where she kept all her books, "what's she saying."

Staying silent Kathryn heard the warning again and repeated ever word back to her mother, Kathryn could hear her pull out books and flip through pages. Searching with an urgency that made her uneasy.

"Found it," Tanya declared, the book she'd been looking through went back generations. It was passed down from the first in their line. She speed read through the passage, translating automatically the archaic Latin in her mind.

"whats it say?"

"Hold on," she snapped at her daughter. The writing got a little convoluted in some areas but she pushed through, "oh."

Kathryn perked up, "oh? That didn't sound like a good oh."

"It meant nothing," she reread it just to be sure, "is she still talking."Kathryn looked heavenward, the moon now silent just staring at her. Imploring her to take heed.

"No, she's not, she's just looking at me now."

Tanya leaned against the table she'd set up in the middle of her study, not liking what she was hearing, "it looks like she's chosen you daughter mine."

"For what?"Kathryn huffed out, the cold that hadn't been so bad before was getting to her now.

"The moon did stop talking along time ago. But when she did speak, she spoke only to the witch she'd chosen. In the Cavanaugh line she's only ever spoken to the men, never a woman," she ran a hand through her dark hair, "kid, she chose the men who knew how to fight. The legend goes that Lady Moon chose them to fight great evil and when they didn't return home it was because she'd taken them to the skies. Turned them into her stars so that they be near her. And when the end of the world comes she'd send them back down to earth to help rid it of evil."

Kathryn scoffed, glaring at the moon, "there have been plenty near end of the worlds and she's never sent down her stars to help us."

"It's the only thing I knew I'd find on her talking again," she defended the Lady, though she was starting to worry now. If Lady Moon took her daughter who would continue the legacy? Who'd make sure the Cavanaugh line survived?

"Can you keep looking for something more substantial, please?"

She felt foolish for having to ask her mother for anything.

"I'll keep my eyes peeled," Tanya hung up, she didn't have much time left in the world why not help her youngest daughter. For a minute she thought of reaching out to Faith, she knew she was with child and the child would be strong. Not as strong as Kathryn or her children but strong enough. Tanya shoved that thought away, her oldest daughter was fine and her unborn son would be fine too.

Kathryn pocketed her phone. Spike and Gunn were still gone. Angel was somewhere dealing with demons. Connor was asleep.

She grabbed her favorite hoodie, maybe she'd take a walk around her old hometown. Make a stop at the cemetery to see if there was any activity.

Locking the door behind her she headed out in no particular direction, the moon silent at her back.

...

Michael wanted to beat somebody's face in. He had a long day and he was tired damn it.

But still he kept walking. No particular destination in mind. His legs leading him where they knew he should be. Stuffing his hands into his pocket he hummed Metallica to himself. The silence of the town around him was creeping him about a bit.

He passed the high school and found himself close to the elementary school. The one he'd found Max and Isabel at when they'd been children.

Michael stopped at the fence, there on one of the swings sat a person wearing a hood. Being mindful he didn't touch the fence, knowing that it would rattle and let the person sitting there know they weren't alone.

So he walked around it, and found himself entering through the big field away from the school. The persons back to him.

He watched as they started to pump their legs, the swing moving back and forth.

The odd feeling in his chest uncoiled and coiled again as he got closer.

….

Kathryn walked around, noticing the little changes. When she found that there was no activity in the cemetery she'd headed for Main street. The center of town was still the same. Same shops with the same paint. Kathryn passed the high school, glad that they'd added another building though it still looked drab. She found herself looking at her old elementary school. The fence around the playground was knew. Some of the equipment was too. She noticed however what had stayed the same was the swing set. Old and rusting. Taking liberties she hopped over the fence, pulling her hood up just in case the police did any routine checks on the place. She sat on her favorite swing, happy innocent memories swept through her. Her body went through the motions of swinging, like she'd done when she was 4 and trying to touch the sky. She got lost in remembering it all.

Until she felt something in the air shift. She searched the area around her as she slowed the swing down and found nothing that could have caused such a reaction. Her heart thudded excitedly, Kathryn freaked out a bit, was she having a heart attack?!

The wind shifted in direction, she caught the smell of hot desert air, cinnamon spice and musk.

She breathed it in deeply, the smell was so familiar and intoxicating.

Her hood fell as she leaned back a bit and found herself looking into the upside down face of one Michael Guerin.

Surprised Michael took a step back, "I didn't know it was you."

Kathryn stood up, keeping the swing in between them so there wouldn't be a repeat of their moment in the morning, "it's okay."

Nervously she tugged at her hair, hoping he wouldn't see the hickey's he left on her neck. The ones Connor had pointed out and told her to cover up with makeup before getting back to the hotel.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, his hands stuffed in his back pockets. Michael curled them into fists so as not to be tempted to reach for her.

"Couldn't sleep," Kathryn admitted, rocking on her heels a bit, "what about you? Why are you out here?"

Michael shrugged, "same."

"oh," she stopped fidgeting. A bit apprehensive, the urge to throw herself at him growing stronger the longer they were near each other.

"So," she took a step back, "I should really go."

"Yeah," Michael nodded, following her lead and stepping away, "me too."

"Maybe, we can get together tomorrow or something," she called out from a safe distance, feeling a little silly that she had to take such measures.

"Sure," he nodded, stopping in his movements. He couldn't see the sparkle in her eyes anymore, the ugly feeling in his chest was back, "What time?"

Kathryn wanted to say around dinner time, what came out instead was a flirtatious, "when you find me."

Michael forced himself to stay put as her words and tone washed over him, something primal reared its head and urged him to take her now. His nails dug into his palm, "When I do, what then."

She cursed as his deep voice took on a raspy quality, it threatened to bring her to her knees, "we'll hang out."

He smirked, challenge accepted.

…..

Tuesday morning Kathryn found herself looked at a tense and dirty Angel. He'd only barely made it in before sunrise and he'd been pissed at her for some reason or another. Kathryn figured he would get around to telling her why he was so mad, but right at the moment he was content with glaring.

From his bed Spike looked on, amused that he wasn't at the receiving end of Kathryn's glare like he used to be.

She huffed, rolling her eyes. His glare didn't work on her like it used too, whatever he was hoping to get out of her that way it wasn't going to work.

Angel's already tense shoulders tensed further, "do you have something to tell me?"

He ground out through a clenched teeth.

Raising an eyebrow at him Kathryn shook her head, no she did not have anything to tell her pig headed brother. Nope.

"Really? Nothing at all."

Again she shook her head no. With her last refusal to open up Angel got angrier.

He'd been at a well hidden demon bar, asking questions when a dog looking demon with droopy skin had stopped him. Clem was friendly and reminded him that there were others like Lorne out there, demons that could be good. Angel had gotten a good amount of information out of him, rumors he'd heard about some old and powerful demon that was trying to find his way into their world. Clem mentioned being friends with Spike, and wasn't it a shame that he didn't make it out of the Hellmouth. And then he'd mentioned Kathryn. That Spike had introduced them and how Kathryn had been happy to know Spike had other friends. He told Angel that he'd heard Kathryn had made it out and was happy she did. He asked how her _sons_ where and that's where Angel had to ask if they were talking about the same Kathryn.

Clem told him about her boys. Gage, Kade and Liam. How they'd had Spike wrapped around their little fingers and Spike knew it. He'd often complain to Clem about it with a fond smile on his face.

Angel thanked him for his help, told him that they were alright. Growing bigger and bigger everyday.

He'd stalked back to the hotel, pissed and brooding over why it was he didn't know that his baby sister was a mother now.

Taking a seat on the edge of Spikes bed Kathryn continued to look at him, _what was going on in that head of his?_

She wondered if he'd learned anything, or maybe he'd seen her with Michael.

She felt a brief flicker of fear at that last thought. Mustering up her courage she waited for him to look at her again, "What's going on Liam?"

_Liam_, he remembered one of her sons was named Liam. He'd been the only Liam she'd known, he knew in his heart that she'd named one of her boys after him. Knowing this took some of the heat of his anger away.

"When were you going to tell me I was an uncle Kathy?"

Spike swiftly made his retreat into the room next door, he knew enough about his grandsire, knew that he never called Kathryn _Kathy_ unless he was truly hurt or angry. In any case he didn't want to be present for the conversation that would follow.

His anger made sense to her now, Kathryn was hoping to tell him herself. She vowed to beat the crap out of whoever had told him, as soon as he revealed his source.

"I was going to tell you," Kathryn confessed, she had figured it was about time Angel knew of his nephews existence.

"When?" he asked sadly, "how old are they?"

Kathryn shifted in her seat a bit uncomfortable, "They're 3 now. Going to be fours in a month or two."

Angel chuckled without mirth, "When were you going to tell me Kathryn?"

She looked away, unable to handle the sadness in his eyes any longer. Kathryn supposed if they're roles were reversed she would feel what he was feeling. He had gone out of his way to tell her about Connor when he didn't have too. Kathryn frowned, forcing herself to stop feeling guilty. If he had paid attention to what was going on when she was there, he'd know. He would have known from the start.

"I found my oldest, the last summer I was with you," her voice came out small, hurting.

Angel had to clear his mind and think back. He'd been out of sorts, his friends were bailing on him and Darla was haunting him. Angel could vaguely remember Kathryn being there, she'd stayed confined in the room he had prepared just for her.

Kathryn refocused on his face, watching the emotions play out, "He was a few buildings over. His crazy ass parents were going to sacrifice him to some demon-god, he was only 6 months old. I couldn't bring myself to hand Gage over to the foster system so when I got back to Sunnydale I begged Joyce to take him in. To say he was her son and give him his 'fathers' name. She did it again for Liam and Kade. I found them both in the sewers under Willy's, they were going to be given to some middle man in exchange for half a million. They were the same age as Gage. When Joyce passed away and I refused to see you it was because I was taking care of the boys. I don't know how she managed it but she'd named me their legal guardian and I was so overwhelmed."

Finally everything was out in the open, tears of relief spilled down her pale cheeks.

Angel opened his arms, "come here."

Kathryn fell into his arms, his familiar scent comforting her, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Liam, I really am."

"No," he murmured into her hair pressing an affectionate kiss on her head, "I'm sorry, I should have noticed."

They hugged each other close, the rift between them smoothing over.

Future plans started playing out in Angel's mind, of Christmas's and Thanksgiving's filled with laughter and warmth. Halloween spent trick or treating, tiny hands trusting him to protect them from the evils in the night.

All these things he had never had the chance to experience with his own son. A soft smile lit up Angel's face, "when can I meet them?"

Kathryn looked up, she'd been close to falling asleep again, "mm…I don't know Liam. Maybe when all this is over. Aren't they missing you at Wolfram & Hart?"

He shrugged, "I run it. They can survive without me for as long as I want to be away."

Kathryn squinted up at him, "are you sure? It's a big company right?"

"It'll survive," he said firmly, not willing to talk about the evil law firm and his ties to it, "what are their full names?"

"Oh, Gage Ian, Kade Gavin and Liam Declan O'Roark. I wasn't going to give them middle names but then Anya and Dawn said I should so I did research and those are the names I liked" she snuggled back in his chest, "Maybe you can come back home with me. They'll love to meet you in person.

"Angel looked down, "you told them about me?"

"Yeah," Kathryn smiled, "They like the stories about you, and about Spike. The boys don't really remember much of him anymore, even though he used to take care of them when we were still in Sunnydale. Kade loves hearing about him, I think he remembers Spike just a bit more clearly then Gage and Liam. And Gage likes hearing about you."

He nodded soaking up every bit of information like a sponge, "What about Liam?"

"Liam," she smiled thinking of her youngest, his big expressive hazel eyes, shaggy light brown hair and adorable smile, "he loves to hear about my adventures. My fights."

"So he's a momma's boy then," Angel chuckled.

"Oh they all are," she smiled lovingly, it faded as she thought of her own mother, "you know how I said that this killer might be human? Well it's not. If it was the Lady Moon would not be so concerned with stopping this person."

"Lady Moon?"He leaned away from her, he hadn't heard that expression in a long time, "how do you know about Lady Moon?"

Kathryn looked away shrugging, "Mother made sure I was well educated before I left her to find Faith. She taught me everything and Lady Moon was a legend passed down from generation to generation."

Angel scowled, Tanya Cavanaugh. How the woman had earned the right to be called mother he'll never know. "You called her didn't you."

"Well I wasn't going to call Willow about it. She's off being important with her magical friends so I called and asked mother about it and she said that I was chosen. I have her doing research for me. Maybe that will give us a clue as too who's behind the killings."

He scoffed, "Wes and Fred will find something."

"So will mother," she declared, she knew her mother well enough to know that if Tanya was worried she gave 110% to the cause.

At a stalemate Kathryn left the room leaving him to sleep. Spike rushed back into the dark room they shared, "About bloody time! I was burning up over there!"

"Shut up William," Angel's grumble reached her ears as she shut the door.

"Well," Kathryn whispered to herself so as not to wake Connor and Gunn up, "that went better than expected."

* * *

**So i have it all planned out...i think i've mentioned this. In any case I'm telling you again. I have it all planned out. My muse for this story in particular is beside me and pushing me along so i have high hopes that i'll get to finish this...now if only I can get my muse to stick around so that i can continue my other story..cookies are a good bribe yes? xD**

**please for the sake my own sanity leave a review. reviews affect my self esteem and my mood. now don't you want to help me stay sane and happy? buckets of chocolate brownie ice cream will be consumed at an unnatural rate if i am not kept sane and happy. Don't you feel bad about all the little people who won't get to eat chocolate brownie ice cream? PLEASE leave a review ;)  
**

**Gracias! ;D  
**

**~Luna-Rose  
**


	7. Look and Tell

**Hi out there! so if you're here that means this story (yes i know its been going on for ever, yes i know i'm a horrible person to have kept it going this long, yes i know its called writers block and its common but COME ON! give me a break here! i'm in _review hell_! nothing to offer current and fresh support...OH WHERE HAVE YOU GONE MY LOVELY READERS?! *clears throat* sorry about that. its been a rough couple of days_weeks_freaking months...and i have the tendency of being overly dramatic. anyway! This chapter took me a..while. my muse left without informing me for how long she'd be gone leaving me to my own devices BUT she's back! xD so without further ado :) ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do own my OC's...no you can't have them, they're MINE!  
**

* * *

_At the_ _beginning_:

_"You promised to take me on your next hunt Degenhard! You promised!"_  
_A young 10 yr old boy cried out as he followed a tall lanky teenager, a pout on the young boys lips._

_"I did promise you little brother, on my next hunt you will go with me," the 16 year old smiled down, his kind eyes a warm light brown. Eyes like their mothers._

_"It is not fair," the little boy wailed pitifully following Degenhard into the stables, "Biernat is going with, why must I stay behind again?"_

_"Oh stop your belly aching Wolfrik or I'll tell father," a 13 year old boy called out, lifting himself on to the saddle of his horse Caldis. His brown hair is disarray and his light brown eyes glittering mischievously._

_Wolfrik huffed glaring up at his older brother, opting to stay quiet instead of yelling at him. The threat of their father knowing he had acted out caused his heart to accelerate._

_"Enough you too," Degenhard declared, pulling himself up on to his own horse, Phelan, "tell mother we shall return before night fall."_  
_A feeling, one Wolfrik had never known settled on his thin young shoulders, with those parting words his older brothers left him behind._

_Hours later when the sun was starting to dip back into the earth._

_Reading one of the scrolls his tutor assigned him, Wolfrik almost didn't hear his mothers keening wail._

_Setting the page down he ran to her room, and found her at the window overlooking the courtyard, whimpering at the sight below._

_"Mother?"_

_His mother, Celene turned around her eyes red and her skin blotchy. In her hands was a bloody tunic, a tunic he could recall his older brother Degenhard wearing before he'd left that very morning._

* * *

_Present: _

Tanya shoved another book off her desk, "nothing."

Hours had gone by since her daughters call, hours she had spent going over every books she owned and looking for something that could possibly help.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a book she had yet to open.

Its cover was deep purple cloth, with spots of mold and dirt.

Tanya couldn't remember how she came by such a book, its pages yellow with age and delicately lined with silver.

* * *

_"You did this," Celene whispered, tears streaming down her face as she hugged the lifeless body of her youngest child to her chest._

_Her husband looked down at her, the disgust he felt for her evident on his face, "who else?"_  
_Celene chocked down the bile that threatened to rise, "why?"_

_Her husband smiled cruelly, he squatted down so that they were at eye level, "proof of my love."_

_She watched as he walked away, a mother's rage burning through her veins. With a clouded mind Celene made a vow, 'you will pay for this in tenfold Izzerial'. _  
_The feel of her now empty home sent Celene out of the room, taking the stairs down to the basement where the bodies of her other boys were being kept before their burial._

_Crying at her loss, she laid Wolfrik down beside them._

* * *

The words penned on the page were not English.

Looking it over Tanya grumbled, the writing looked similar to archaic Latin. Reaching for the phone she dialed someone who would know more, someone who could read what this book had to offer. \

* * *

_Thunder shook the heavens._

_Lightening lit up the sky and the dark land below for a brief moment before casting it all in shadow once more._

_If Celene were so inclined to listen to the chatter beneath her feet she would have heard the frightened whispers of her people._

_Fabrications of an angry god, one who ruled the heavens._

_One who sent down bolts of lightening to strike fear into their hearts._

_If Celene were so inclined to have listened, she would have surely put them at ease with the knowledge that, what was happening was a sign. An acknowledgement and a blessing, all for her._

_As it was, Celene was not listening._

_Standing in circular room of her highest tower Celene looked out, mesmerized by it all._

_Power gathered in her body while bitter cold winds whipped around her._

_She inhaled sharply as the ancient power still foreign to her crawled beneath her skin. It was too much._

_As if she was underwater Celene heard the muffled shattering of a wood door, her husband was home. Her rage swirled in her heart, blending with this power that she'd been given after she'd sold herself._

_Footsteps thundered up the tower, Celene instinctively knew he did not come alone._

**_Good._**

_Celene waited patiently for her husband and his mistress to reach the top, and as expected he threw the door open shattering it against the stone wall._

_"Such violence husband," Celene murmured, "is not necessary."_  
_"What is this," he growled, his handsome face twisted and ugly._

_Unbidden her gaze landed on the woman behind him, Celene forced the anger and confusion down. Not willing to break the mask that she had carefully constructed for this moment. She was not what she had expected, with impassive eyes she looked on the woman who had taken her husband. Turning and twisting the man she had once loved into something evil.  
_

_His mistress stood in the doorway, petite with broad shoulders and rough hands. The color of her hair and small eyes were that of mud, over all Celene did not understand._

_The woman in the doorway sneered at her, "your wife dares to look upon my face as if we are equals."_  
_Immediately the woman was shielded from view, her husbands eyes blazing with a fury she'd never seen on his face._

_Reminded of what she was meant to do Celene quickly backed away mumbling the words she'd been told too._

_"What is she doing?!"_  
_His mistress shrieked, stepping around the man. There before her eyes was the evidence, a demon in disguise. Her once pale skin was a light shade of green and her eyes, once the color of mud were the most unnatural shade of violet. With a new fervor Celene continued as the wind picked up speed._

_Time froze, before her very eyes two different holes in the air appeared one sucking in his mistress and the other sucking him in._

_As the holes closed up and the wind died down Celene swore she'd remember the look on her husbands face and his last words for eternity._

* * *

_present:  
_

Sitting at the foot of her bed, which was now Connor's bed as well, Kathryn felt antsy.

She didn't know why she felt antsy only that she did.

The feeling had her on her feet, pacing the length of the room and an itch between her shoulder blades that Kathryn knew by now meant she wanted to find trouble to take her frustration out on.

Leaning against the headboard Connor kept a weary eye on her as her speed picked up only to slow down again.

"You know we can leave right," he told her, a knowing look in his eyes, "I'm sure if we drove out to a big city or something we'd find some evil demon or vampires to fight. Dad doesn't have to know."

Awake and going through his emails Gunn scoffed making his opinion known, "you know Angel will know."  
Scowling at the door right in front of him as if his father was standing there instead Connor shook his head, "he's asleep what the hell is he going to do? Walk out and bring us back?"  
"Right," Kathryn called out, stopping in front of Connor, "lets go."

Quickly Connor got dressed and made his way to the door

"Be careful," Gunn called out just as the door closed, "don't do anything stupid."

Happily Buffy hugged her nephews goodbye after reassuring them for the tenth time that she would in fact tell their mother that they missed her and that of course she'd help their mommy fight the bad guys.

Amused Faith stepped in to reign them in, "Alright come on guys auntie B's got to go if she wants to get to Roswell tomorrow like she promised your mom she would."

With an adorable pout on his face Gage gave Faith a curt nod and gave Buffy her last hug. Liam and Kade followed after their big brother accordingly.

"I still can't get used to that," Faith looked on as the boys went into the den and found the tv remote.

"I know," Buffy shook her head, "Kat reassures me that for the boys that's normal."

"I'll find out for myself huh," Faith smirked, her confidence shining through.

"Remember what Karen wrote down," Buffy shoved the piece of paper into Faith's hand and brought it up to her face, "No sugar. The boys get far too hyper. Bedtime is at 8:30 not at 9 or whatever time you feel like putting them to sleep."  
Faith waved her off, "I know how to read, Robin and I will be fine."

"Fine," Buffy stepped out the door knob in her hands and a skeptical look on her face, "you know Kathryn and Karen will kill us both if you don't follow the rules."

"I know," the brunette whined pushing her out the door, "go already."  
In the den two pairs of wide green eyes were focused on the TV before them, ever mindful that their older brother had told them to look interested.

Gage rummaged behind his aunt Faith's desk, his little legs flailing as his arms pulled him up onto her chair. His bright green eyes full of determination.

Remembering all those times he'd been in his mothers office when she was working he turned on the computer.

"Kade," the little boy called out, the part that came next he didn't know how to do but he was sure his little brother did. After all Kade had often sat on their mothers lap when she was working on something that wasn't all that important.

With his dark blond mop of hair and curious eyes Kade entered and pulled himself up, already knowing what Gage wanted. His little fingers pointed out the icon that their mother often used as Gage moved the mouse.

In the middle of their sting little Liam bundled in, his fingers in his mouth, "auntie fae gonna get pocorn."

Gage scowled at his younger brother, "back Liam."  
Pouting he headed back to stand guard on the sofa.

"We gonna go where momma at Gage?"

Kade asked the other boy, his little fingers going up to tangle themselves in his hair. A move that suggested how excited and nervous he was with the prospect of and adventure of his own.

Not bothering to answer Gage focused on the little sticky pad that was at the edge of his aunts desk with scribbles that he was sure meant something important. Handing the little paper to Kade he watched as Kade started matching up letters to the little black buttons on something he had heard his mother call a 'keysboard.'

"Gotta find momma Kade," Gage murmured, his gaze on the screen, "help momma fight."  
The information popping up was all just a bunch of highlighted lines with some letters he could remember from the alphabet. But still Gage looked, his eyes searching for that place auntie Faith had called Roswell.

With time slipping away and knowing his aunt would be back to look over them Gage moved the mouse over one of the highlighted lines and clicked.

Kathryn watched as red water circled the drain and disappeared down the pipes.

The action mesmerized her, to see all that gore gone. _Erased. _As if she hadn't just been fighting for what seemed like her the water beating down on her bruised body Kathryn fought back the satisfaction that swelled in her chest.  
'_Control your pride Kat,_' she huffed knowing full well that too much pride was bad for the soul, '_the three hour drive was totally worth it though.'_

Shutting off the water Kathryn sighed, happy that she was clean and the evidence of her little excursion was all gone. No way for her overbearing Liam to find out.

She dressed quickly, remembering that Connor was still in his dirty blood stained clothes.

She stepped out just as the adjoining door clicked open.

Grabbing the doorknob Kat forced it closed.

Using all of her strength she held on as Gunn practically shoved Connor in the bathroom.

The doorknob twisted and jiggled in her hand.

"Gunn? Kathryn? What's going on over there?"

"Nothing Angel," Kathryn answered back, "I'm changing and I didn't want you walking in on me."

The doorknob stilled in her hand.

"You're changing," his voice thick with doubt.

Kathryn winced, "Yup."

"Where's Gunn?"

"In the," mentally she cursed him out for his questions while her mouth opened up to answer him, "bathroom. Taking a shower."

Gunn shook his head, bad answer.

Kathryn glared at the man, demanding he help her out of this mess.

Gunn shook his head again his eyes saying what he wouldn't say out loud, '_**your cover is blown Kat. I told you so.'**_

"And Connor?"

Fumbling for an answer Kathryn sprouted off the only thing that came to mind, "He's in here with me. Looking the other way. Being a gentleman."

"Let go of the door Kathryn."

Her fingers only tightened. Kathryn refused to believe she'd been made, she just had to hold on till Connor got out of the shower to back her story up and then they'd be in the clear.

"I told you I'm changing."

"Bullshit, let go of the door."

"No," Kathryn huffed stubbornly, "I'm half naked cause you won't let me finish putting on clothes and I'm not about to let you open the door."

Angel growled knowing full well that she could be telling the truth or lying to him as they spoke through the door, "Fine! 5 minutes. If this door doesn't open in 5 minutes I'm knocking it down."

Kathryn waited to hear the telltale creak of weight falling on the mattress before letting go, she locked it for good measure.

Backing away she felt Gunn's knowing gaze on her.

Sticking out her tongue she leaned against the wall and mentally yelled at Connor to hurry up.

Hunched over his desk Michael glared at the clock.

First day of school and already he had too much homework on his plate.

At the front of the class his English teacher stood, with her back to the wall writing some list on the board.

'_Focus,' _Michael reminded himself again. Just like he had to keep doing every hour. Completely oblivious to the somewhat worried glances he'd be getting from Max and Isabel, or the glares from Maria.

Fresh from football camp Kyle squinted at Stone Wall Guerin, making a mental note of the way the brooding alien was glaring at the clock and the hickey that he could just make out on his neck.  
If he looked long enough that is.  
He'd been informed rather quickly by his housemate Tess that the couple had once again split up, for good this time. Kyle glanced at Maria at the front of the class and her tense shoulders.  
A smirk stretched over his face, he had no doubt that she was sniffing her cedar oil. With a blink he refocused on the mystery at hand, Kyle slid his gaze over to Guerin again, his eyes drawn to the hickey.  
If they had in fact broken up who had left such a mark on the brooding Czechoslovakian? Kyle's brow furrowed he knew Guerin didn't like hickeys, didn't like how they looked after a childhood of marks left on his body.

"and so the plot thickens?"

Kyle murmured, a spark brightened his eyes. '_A Stonewall mystery_,' Kyle smiled, giddy with the thought of playing detective.

"What?"

Kyle blinked and found himself caught in the glare that had been directed elsewhere. Kyle mentally scrambled to stay calm and to say something, "nothing man."

The glare that threatened to set him on fire on the spot didn't lessen reassuring Kyle that maybe he should send a quick prayer up to Buddha or something. He had yet to ensconce himself completely in Buddhism, the books he'd gotten on the subject piled near his bed to ensure they would be read and self enlightenment and peace would be achieved.

A grunt from his tall friend brought Kyle back down to earth to find that Michael had stopped looking at him all together and had returned to looking at the clock.

'_Buddha give me guidance in this endeavor,' _the grin back on his face.

* * *

**sooo there! I personally am loving the direction this is going in. I've decided that the only friend that did stick around when everyone else disappeared for Kathryn is Kyle. I've reread all the chapters and saw that this is possible. After all the little glimpse that I wrote was of one moment (or was it 2?...crap O.o i need to check again) of Kathryn and Liz's childhood together, pretty much leaving out the Parker Parental Unit (PPU..that has a nice ring to it ) and obviously the librarian got some time there. i think its perfectly reasonable to conclude that Kyle was her best friend, and that may have been one of the reasons why Liz dated him (i will explain...next chapter i will) **

**For all of you that are reading this...you just got a glimpse of whats to come...its all right there..in bold..in my authors note. LEAVE A STINKIN' REVIEW PLEASE! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE FRUSTRATION I FEEL WHEN I DON'T GET REVIEWS! u.u AND i'm a stress eater. do you know what that means?! i munch on whatever i get my hands on (food wise...i have some control here...i do not munch on paper..whatever! you get the point). its a horrible horrible habit i have yet to break hence why i am mostly a carefree person...no really i am...ask my family they'll tell you i am a relatively carefree person. hence why when i'm writing away and posting and FINDING OUT THERE ARE NO REVIEWS! they know how big a deal it is. i swear. i tell you da truth!...they also think i'm weird for getting so worked up over this but THAT'S not the point.  
**

**have mercy..****make this little writer happy, please leave a review  
**


	8. Tell Me What You See

**Sorry it took me awhile to update...i was distracted i guess. :) anyway! on with the story! **

**disclaimer: i own nothing.  
**

* * *

"_Kyle No! Don't do that! Get back here! Stop scaring little Lizzie and Monica!" _

_A woman with short dark hair cried out, her eyes on a little boy no more than four years old chasing a pair of girls with a worm in his hand._

"_Leave him be Sarah," Jim Valenti, Sarah's husband of 4 years shook his head. _

_She sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward before turning to the married couple next to her with a small forced smile, "I apologize for my son, he's not used to hearing the word 'no'."_

_Jeff Parker chuckled, "It's alright."  
"As they say boys will be boys," Nancy Parker smirked, "I know Jeff suffers of the same affliction. Besides it looks like our oldest is having the time of her life."  
Jim slyly locked eyes with Jeff, a knowing smirk on their faces. The men often got together, with their wives and children as well as without, and had plenty of time to talk about the apparent friendship that had sprung up from the moment his son and Jeff's oldest daughter met while still in diapers. _

_Over the years the two had grown thick as thieves, even going as far as to have their secretive language, freezing little Lizzie and Alex Whitmen for a brief time. _

_Jim and Jeff both could admit, if only in each others presence that the idea of becoming family later on in the future was something they looked forward too. _

"_Jeffrey Parker wipe that smirk off your face," his wife glared up at him, a knowing glint in her eyes, "stop planning her future."  
Jeff shrugged before looking out at the children, not rising to the bait his wife was dangling in front of him. _

_Nancy had firmly stated her opinion of Monica's special gifts, asking her husband to stop pushing the little girl to be better, to be perfect. The mother of two feared that such pressure on such a young child would lead to problems in her character and wasn't what the adoption agency had in mind for the little baby they'd placed in their care. Jeff was of the opinion that Monica could be perfect, could be the best of the best, if she stayed focused. In the end the couple agreed to disagree, they'd had the same argument multiple times._

"_Kyle, it's time to go," Jim called out, feeling the tension in his friends._

_The little boy in question dropped what he was holding to hug the smallest little girl and giving the other a cheerful wave from afar before dashing for his parents._

* * *

_Monica shivered._

_The seven year old (seven in a half, Monica would always pout at her mother for forgetting the half part) was scared. And cold._

_She remembered days ago her daddy telling her to pack a bag of clothes and her toothbrush, at the time she'd been excited. A sleepover was a rare occurrence in the Parker household._

_Monica remembered thinking whether said sleepover would be at the Valenti household, her little heart had hoped so. Ever since Kyle's mommy, Auntie Sarah, had left her best friend (brother, they told Jim sporting identical affectionate smiles, simultaneously dashing the mans dreams of calling Monica 'daughter-in-law'(not that they knew that)) hadn't been the same. He'd needed constant reassurance that she would not abandon him as well._

"_Ready daddy," she remembered smiling big, feeling proud that she had done what he had asked so quickly, "Am I staying with Ky?"_

_Her father had brought in older man in a sharp suit instead, a man she recognized. _

_Monica shivered, putting the image of Mr. Manners in her doorway at the back of her mind. The man was always taking her for a day to do tests and things she didn't remember because they put her to sleep. _

_Monica whimpered, 'I've never stayed this long before'._

_They'd ran more tests than before, she was sure of it, she'd managed to keep count despite the black spot in her memory. Her tally was up around the 143 now. _

_She wondered what her mommy was doing, if she was fighting with daddy again because she never told mommy where they took her or what they did. Was her mommy even fighting for he? Monica frowned at that thought. _

_Sadness and abandonment pinched at her heart, would her mommy really fight for her if she had told her what she wanted to know? _

_Monica tightened the flimsy blanket around herself._

_She didn't particularly know why she couldn't bring herself to give her mother the answers. She only knew that she couldn't, couldn't tell Kyle either. _

_Kyle._

_Monica stifled the panic that threatened to choke her at the thought of Kyle again. _

_How was he doing? Did he miss her? Did he tell Uncle Jim about the bad feeling he always got when she was gone? _

_The door opened softly. A woman with dark brown hair in a tight bun and equally dark brown eyes stood in the doorway, the light behind her giving her a deceptively angelic look. The smile on her face didn't reach her eyes and reminded Monica of snake, cold blooded and ready to strike at the first sign of weakness. _

_Monica wanted to scoff at the woman, hadn't they understood from the many tests given to her that she was not stupid? _

"_Hello Miss. Parker, I'm Lilah Morgan," her voice soft as she introduced her self. _

_Monica wanted to ask the her for help only stopping herself because despite the fact that the woman standing in front of her had made it sound like they'd never met up until this point Monica remembered that she had in fact met her before. _

_The hair and the clothes were always different, different colors that sometimes didn't make sense but it was her eyes that gave her away. _

_Monica always stopped herself from asking for help after the first time three years ago, the lady's words still clear to her even now. "But Miss Parker, we are helping you."_

* * *

"_Jeff, you can't keep doing this," Nancy managed to choke out, her eyes watering with unshed tears._

_The man before her paced angrily, "Mr. Manners assures me these tests are necessary Nancy, they're paying us good money just to run some tests."  
Her shoulders trembled just a bit at the tight expression on his face, "she's a little girl Jeffrey. She needs to be home, acting like the child you refuse to let her be. Liz has been asking for her, Jim says Kyle's gone practically catatonic because he hasn't seen Monica in so long."_

"_They'll see her when Monica has done what she can for this family," Jeffrey bit out, shoving the guilt that threatened to surface at the mention of Kyle and Jim, his hands folded across his chest, "the diner barely makes enough to feed us. What about clothes for the girls? Or if one of them gets hurt and we need to take them to the hospital, we need this Nancy."_

"_She's just a child Jeffrey! It's our job as her parents to provide for her!" she couldn't help but scream at the man before her. Nancy had come home a week prior to find Monica gone and her husband on the phone discussing how long their little girl would be staying where ever it was that he had sent her. It saddened her to realize how much sense her husband was making, Nancy bit the inside of her cheek as guilt rolled around in her stomach. Two weeks and Monica wasn't home yet, she noted that this had been the longest amount of time her oldest daughter had been away from home, fear spiked through her heart as various possibilities ran through her mind. _

"_Bring her home," she glared, her fists clenching and unclenching at her side. _

_A cold silence followed until the man shrugged indifferently, "Monica's on her way as we speak, she'll be home before 8 o' clock tonight."  
Nancy visibly relaxed, "good," she cleared her throat heading for the kitchen, "I'll start preparing dinner then."_

_From behind her bedroom door six year old Liz Parker brightened, racing to finish the little home work she did have so that when Monica arrived she'd have her full attention. _

* * *

"_Any spell we've managed to put on her has backfired and gone awry, the coven up in Fresno are clamoring for one on one time with this girl," Lilah reported, standing tall and confident in front of her superior Mr. Holland Manners._

_Her statement was greeted with silence, evident that the news did not please his superiors at all._

"_It is my suggestion that Monica Parker be released into the custody of her adopted parents until puberty," she was fairly confident that they would accept the suggestion. "I've consulted the varies oracles we have in the firm and I was informed the girl would be of use once she has become a young lady."_

_The girl was fairly useless to the firm at the tender age of four, had it not been for the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart (the senior partners) collectively agreeing how important it was to corrupt the innocent girl, Lilah knew Monica wouldn't be seeing the light of day. _

_Lindsay had been the one to find little Miss Monica Parker, had noted her blood linage in a private meeting with the senior partners and mentioned perhaps molding her into a weapon that would fight for the firm. Considering it was her sister the oracles prophesized would be 'The Slayer'. _

_At the time Lilah had scoffed at the idea of training a child for their purpose, so what if she was the illegitimate sister of the to-be- slayer Buffy Anne Summers and Faith Cavanaugh. Despite the words of the oracles, Lilah banked on statistics that the blond would not survive long enough in her new role to become a significant problem for Wolfram & Hart. _

_That was, of course before she had met the little girl, barely four years old and too smart for her own good. _

"_Tell me Ms. Morgan when will the girl be joining us again," Mr. Manners asked, perfectly calm and accepting of the news. _

"_When she turns twelve sir," Lilah answered quickly, nerves escaping her mask of confidence. _

"_Very well," her boss nodded, "have Lindsay take her home. I'm sure she will be more receptive to Mr. McDonald, he's the only one she hasn't met."_

_Lilah nodded, turning around to go and find the other associate that was probably in the cafeteria again looking for something to snack on instead of working on his latest case against Mr. Russell Winters. _

"_oh and Lilah," Mr. Manners called out, "make him look like a hero."_

* * *

_Monica found herself alone again, fighting off exhaustion._

_It had been days since she'd slept, not wanting to give Mr. Manners or Ms. Morgan a chance to sneak up on her at her weakest._

_Through the fog that was clouding her mind she heard bangs and screams coming from behind the locked door._

_Despite her exhaustion her eyes widened as fear and adrenaline sent her heart racing._

_More bangs and screams followed._

_She scuttled around the bed wondering where in the world she could possibly hide._

_The little narrow twin bed and thin blanket wouldn't be enough for her to hide beneath the bed, and the bathroom with no door offered no protection at all. _

_She settled for the corner, her back pressed up against the wall, her thin arms around her knees._

_Her door shuttered as something banged against it._

_Trembling Monica hid her face in the crook of her arm._

_Another bang later and the door gave in, slamming against the wall._

"_hey, hey are you okay?"_

_Monica looked up to put a face to that shocked and worried voice and found herself looking into blue eyes in a tan face, brown hair disheveled. The man before her was in jeans and a black t-shirt wearing a leather jacket. Monica blinked in surprise. The man didn't look like anyone she'd seen in her time there. . _

"_Are you Monica Parker?"_

The man asked her, sounding both anxious and in a rush.

_Monica nodded, little tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. _

"_Good, that's good," he reached forward to pick her up and cradle her against his chest, "Your mom sent me okay, I need you to hold on to me."_

_Monica wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Good girl, now hold on real tight okay," he rubbed circles into her back like her mommy did when she was sick, "they're not going to let me take you so you have to promise to hold on tight okay."  
She gave a weak nod indicating that she'd heard him loud and clear, her arms tightened and her legs circled his chest._

"_That's a good girl," he murmured bringing up a gun as he stepped out into the lit corridor that was littered with blood and bodies in suits. Men working for Mr. Manners, Monica's mind supplied. _

_Her hero started running, carefully looking around the corners before taking them._

_Monica's eyes started to close as the adrenaline started to fade and relief flooded her body._

_There was the sound of breaking glass and more screaming, the sound of gunfire close to her ears._

_It was all over so fast._

_Monica could feel the sun on her dirty skin, the fresh air rustling her greasy hair. Freedom. Her heart jumped with joy._

_Her eyes closed and her breath evened out, sleep slowly claiming her now that she was safe._

_Far away she felt a cold thin hand on her back, and soft voice, "we'll see you on your twelve birthday Miss. Parker."_

_It was the last thing Monica heard, fear at the edge of her consciousness before oblivion. _

_Monica awoke to the words ringing in her ear, anxiety making her spine tingle. She looked around her dark room seeing nothing that would scare her she settled back under the covers content with the fact that there was nowhere for monsters to hide in her room._

_Behind her closed eyelids she saw the face of a woman._

_Her dark hair pulled in a bun and eyes like a snake, "we'll see you on your twelve birthday Miss. Parker."  
Monica blinked rapidly, her heart racing._

_Who was that?_

_Why did that lady scare her so much?_

_What did she mean?_

_Monica hugged one of her pillows to her chest, feeling as if she was missing something but not knowing what it was._

"_Moni," the sleepy murmur of her little sister reached her ears, "you okay?"  
Monica looked across the room and nodded, "bad dream."_

"_m'kay," Liz hugged her stuffed bunny, "happy your home now Moni."_

_She frowned, she'd been home everyday for two weeks. Sick with a really bad case of the flu, no seeing Kyle or anybody else but Lizzie, mommy and daddy._

_Shaking her head she smiled, her sister was weird. _

* * *

_Icing the chocolate sheet cake Nancy glanced over her shoulder at her youngest daughter as she launched herself around the living room in her bright pink tutu and a fake wand in her hand._

_Nancy smiled at the sight._

_Monica's birthday was tomorrow and she knew Liz was going crazy with anticipation. _

_Nancy licked the spoon she was using to spread the fudge frosting, her mind drifting to three years ago._

_Her daughter in the arms of a smartly dressed lawyer by the name of Lindsay McDonald, how he'd laid her down and tucked her in and then explained the accident she'd had on the way out of the Wolfram & Hart law firm. _

_How her daughter had some form of amnesia, the doctors were positive her memory would not return and had advised the lawyer not to pressure her into remembering._

_As a mother Nancy had speculated how convenient it had been for her daughter to loose the time of she'd been away from home in the law firm's care. _

_Nancy shook her head, putting such thoughts behind her as Liz charged into the room and started firing off questions._

_Liz was a precocious child, and had started to notice the differences between her sister and herself._

_Like the way Monica's eyes were green rimmed with gold, and how her hair was a difference shade of brown._

_Why was her skin lighter than her own, and why didn't they look alike. Or why Monica didn't look like daddy or mommy. _

_Liz asked question after question, overwhelming Nancy._

_The woman stopped in her cake decorating and looked down, her daughters wide enquiring eyes staring back at her, "ask your father."  
Immediately Liz smiled wide and took off to find Jeffrey, Nancy felt a flash of guilt before suppressing it. _

_Since their last meeting with a representative of Wolfram & Hart her husband had practically wiped his hands of Monica, preferring to deal with Liz and showering her with affection and attention he denied their adopted daughter._

_The slow shuffle of feet reached her ears before she saw Liz again, her small shoulders hunched and her head bowed. _

"_What's wrong sweetie?"  
Nancy smiled as she placed the cake in the fridge. _

"_Moni's not my real sissy," her little girl murmured, looking lost._

_Nancy shivered, mentally cursed her husband for revealing such news to their youngest on the eve of Monica's birthday. Where had the man that vowed to take care of Monica before they adopted her, gone?  
Sighing she wiped her hands on a rag and led Liz to the sofa, grateful that Monica was spending her free time with Kyle. _

"_She's still your sister," Nancy could feel the beginning of a Texas sized headache, "She didn't come from my tummy like you did but she still your sister. Your daddy and I love her like we love you."_

Liz looked down at her hands, "daddy said he doesn't love her, that she's a freak."

"Your daddy's wrong," Nancy snapped, her hands clenching into fists, "Monica's special just like your special. I don't ever want to hear what your daddy said coming from your mouth again do you hear me Elizabeth Parker."

_Immediately she nodded, not at all liking that her daddy had said something mean about her sissy._

"_Good," Nancy relaxed against the sofa, "now go change Amy's coming to pick you up."_

Liz squealed happily before darting to her room.

* * *

"_Look what I found Nikki," Kyle cried out as he rubbed the dirt off of the chipped stone that looked like a triangle._

_Monica looked up from her own pile of dirt, she'd convinced Kyle to help her look for gold right outside their secret home base._

"_What is it?"_

_Kyle shrugged as he looked it over, "Dunno."_

Now thoroughly intrigued Monica stood up and made her way to her best friend, "Lemme see."

He handed her the slat stone, careful with the corners cause they were sharp.

_Monica looked it over, her little fingers running over the grooves of the stone, "maybe Daddy Jim will know?"_

_Kyle nodded happily as he held out the basket they took from his house, "you find anything?"_

_She shook her head, "nothing cool. An old quarter and an old coca cola bottle cap I think."_

"Oh," he went back to digging with his small shovel, "keep looking right Nikki."

"Right Ky," she cried out determined now to find something cool too.

_That's how Jim found them._

_Both kneeling over holes they'd dug piles of sifted dirt all around them and a basket that looked suspiciously like the one they had in their kitchen, the one he put all the apples in._

"_What in the heck are y'all doing?"_

_The pair jumped a bit, both looking up at him with wide innocent eyes. _

_He placed his hands on his hips, eyes narrowing under his Sheriff's hat. _

"_nuthin."_

They cried out together, dropping the little trowels they had in their hands.

"_Don't look like nothing to me."  
Kyle cringed, looking away while inching his way to the basket and closer to Monica._

"_told you we shouldna told daddy jim about our secret hide out," Monica mumbled loud enough for only Kyle to hear. _

_He refrained from nodding in agreement, they were in enough trouble no need to get into more just because they didn't know how to be quiet._

"_I'm waitin' here," Jim crossed his arms over his chest when he realized the intimidating sheriff look didn't work on them._

_Monica pouted, "just looking for treasure daddy Jim."  
The old man softened hearing her call him daddy, reminding him of how important he was to her to have earned such a title. A title that should have remained with the man he'd considered a friend once. _

_Kyle locked eyes with Monica, sharing a sly smile. They were off the hook, sort of._

"_Geez louis, look at both a you," Jim shook his head, he had the distinct feeling that he'd just been played but let it go._

"_Come on, lets go," Jim turned around heading back for the car, he knew they'd follow._

_Monica brushed her pants and her shirt uselessly, dirt smudges ever present on her clothes, her arms and her face._

_She waited for Kyle to do the same, before they held hands and followed behind Jim._

_They caught up enough to hear Jim talking into the radio in the car, telling whoever was at the desk that he was off duty. _

_Buckling themselves in Kyle and Monica giggled as Jim started his lecture about staying away from hazardous material and the shower they were going to take as soon as they got home._

"_Good thing your sleeping over huh Monica," he smiled._

"_Yes sir," happy that she wasn't going home Monica settled against Kyle, a pleasant smile on her face. _

* * *

_Monica fidgeted, the dress her mother had put on her was itchy, glittery and yellow. Not at all her favorite color. Which is why when Kyle stepped into the room she was supposed to be sharing with Liz, he laughed. Monica's cheeks flushed pink and she glared at her pseudo-brother. _

"_This isn't funny Ky," she grumbled, her hands falling to her side and getting lost in the pockets of the dresses skirt._

_The only cool thing about the dress, Monica had stated was the fact that she had pockets. _

"_Doesn't auntie Nancy know you don't like yellow?" he stepped closer, eager to keep her mind on what she was wearing and not on what he was._

_She scoffed, her eyes on the headband in her hair, it was light blue and glittery. The only thing she had a say on._

"_She knows," she stepped away from the mirror no longer wanting to see the dress she'd been forced to wear._

"_Hm," Kyle looked away his hands holding the gift bag, "it'll be over soon Nikki, and when it is I'll ask auntie Nancy to see if you can sleep over again."_

Monica smiled prettily, loving the idea of another sleep over, "okiedokie Ky."  
He smiled leading her out of the room and down to the diner where everybody was.

"_Why are you dressed like a cowboy Ky?"_

HE groaned, "dad made me."

"oh," Monica sympathized.

"_yeah," he grumbled as he held the swinging doors open for her to pass._

_All the kids from Kyle and Lizzie's class were there, despite the fact that Monica was not in their grade she still made friends with the people her own age._

_Monica had insisted the Evans twins be invited as well as Michael Guerin._

_As everyone gathered to play birthday games, Kyle nudged Monica to join them as well. Knowing that though she had invited everyone she was still shy around other people. _

_Monica smiled as she was paired with the Isabel Evans, the pretty blond that had the tendency to stick to her twin brother and his best friend._

"_Hi," Monica held onto her hand as Mrs. Evans tied her right leg to Isabel's left, "are you having fun?"_

Isabel nodded her head, giving her a hesitant smile, "thank you for inviting me and my brothers."

_Brothers? _

_Monica nodded a confused frown on her face, "Michaels your brother too?"_

Right before her eyes the blonde girl went stoic, Monica rushed to fix the possible friendship she could have with this girl, "it's okay, I call Kyle my brother too."

Monica looked down at her feet before looking up and seeing that Kyle had been paired with Max, both boys had an uncomfortable look on their faces.

"_We tell each other everything," she continued as Alex was tied to some boy with blonde hair, "he's my brother from another mother," she giggled softly, "its cool if Michaels your brother from another mother too."_

Isabel softened, "that's cool right?"

"Right," Monica smiled reassuringly, "Kyle says I'm his sister from another mister, so maybe Michael can call you that."

Nancy started explaining the rules, cutting off any conversation they may have had.

_With a blow of the whistle the race started._

_Monica giggled as they walked funny, while Isabel urged her to go faster wanting to beat both of her brothers._

* * *

_Monica settled down in the chair her mommy had made to look like a thrown. _

_Kyle on her right side and Liz on her left, the seats around the square table filled with kids who were eager for cake._

_Outside the stars twinkled as Nancy brought out a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, the candles placed prettily on the cake._

_Monica scooted back letting her mother light the candles, smiling wide as someone turned off the lights._

"_Okay everybody, on three….one…two…three."_

"_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Monica!_

_Happy birthday to you!"_

_Everybody was smiling at her as she looked past the candles to where her mother was standing with a camera at the ready. _

_Closing her eyes she wished for the first thing that came to mind._

'_Liam,' a name drifted through her mind._

_Love and admiration, bloomed in her heart. Clear to her more than anything she'd ever felt before, rivaling the affection she held for Kyle. In her minds eye she could see a tall man with brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail with dark brown eyes, the clothes he wore wasn't like any she'd seen before. The loving smile on his face made the sparkle of mischief in his eyes stand out, Monica couldn't remember anyone looking at her like that before._

'_Protector,' her mind supplied, connecting the word to the name, 'brother.'_

_Monica opened her eyes. For a moment before the little flames were fully extinguished she saw Liam, in the corner of the room looking at her with hate burning in his dark brown eyes and a cruel smile stretching his lips. _

_As Liz and everyone else giggled and screamed playfully in the dark, her chest swelled with unnatural fear._

_Of him._

_The lights were turned back on._

_Her mommy coming to her side to cut the cake, despite the confusion she felt she smiled bravely. Her hand automatically going to Kyle's under the table and squeezing until the fear started to ebb away, Kyle squeezed back feeling her uneasy. Both unaware of the glances Michael was throwing their way, or the unsettled looks he'd throw at the corner where the ghost of an evil man had been standing. _

* * *

_Monica whimpered, her eyes slamming open. In her hands she clutched one of Kyle pillows, she'd seen him again. Playing with her, teaching her how to ride a horse, and then killing her in the doorway of a kitchen. _

"_Whass'at," Kyle mumbled, blinking slowly as he looked at Monica's shaking form, "Nikki? Whas wrong?"  
"I saw him again Ky," she confessed spilling everything she felt and seen since she'd blown out the candles on her cake. _

"_Shhh," he rubbed circles into her back, "we'll look for him. Promise okay Nikki."  
"okay," she mumbled cozying up to him so he'd wake her if she had another bad dream. _

* * *

_Isabel Evans looked out into the field, her eyes falling on the little girl that had invited her to her birthday a while ago. _

"_Who are you lookin' at Izzy?"  
Michael Guerin stepped up beside her, trying to see what she was looking at so intently._

"_Monica Parker," she pointed out the arm's that was pointing up at the sky, "and Kyle Valenti." _

_He grunted, his eyes narrowing, "don't talk to her Izzy, she's got something evil looking over her."_

_She wanted to scoff and pout, the first girl to ever want to be friends with her and her brother didn't approve. _

"_Michael says he saw an evil man looking at her Izzy," her soft spoken twin brother mumbled, "can't trust anyone but us Isabel. We promised remember."_

_Isabel nodded, turning her back on the girl that could have been her best friend and forgot her._

* * *

"_Well hello Monica Lynn," the middle aged woman behind the desk greeted her._

"_Hi," she smiled up at the librarian, accentuating the dark circles around her haunted eyes._

_Mrs. Holden smiled, "what are we looking for today?"_

_Monica looked around, Kyle would be here in a minute, thinking about where they'd left of she nodded, "yesterday we finished looking at the last of the 17__th__ century right? Um then we start on the 18__th__ century today."  
Monica squared her shoulders, positive that she was making the right decision to continue her search. _

_Debra Holden walked ahead of her leading her to the far corner of the library, "we don't have much on 18__th__ century Ireland, after the 1947 accident so many people decided to voice their conspiracy theories and publish them. A lot of space is taken up by such books, everything else that we couldn't fit ended up down here."  
She stopped at a door opening it to reveal a well lit staircase, "it's our basement. We have news articles chronicled down here as well. You'll find what you need in row three I believe."  
Mrs. Holden turned to walk away._

"_When Kyle Valenti gets here can you send him down? Please," she called out, her voice just above a whisper._

"_Of course dear," the woman smiled._

"_Thank you," Monica smiled remembering her manners._

"_Your welcome dear, oh and happy birthday Miss. Parker."  
Monica marched down the stairs, happy that she got to spend her eleventh birthday the way she wanted. _

* * *

_Jim stopped stirring the pot of chile long enough to look back into the living room to see his son whisper into Monica's ear, holding out a book for her to look at._

_He didn't mind having the little girl over, he turned back to the stove top. He was just worried. _

_Another year had gone and passed, he carefully pulled out the frozen biscuits ever mindful not to bump into the ice cream cake he'd hidden in the freezer. Jim popped open the oven and slid a tray of frozen biscuits into the heat. _

_Little Monica Parker had practically moved into the Valenti house, calling it home and refusing to spend more than two days with her actual family. Not that Jim minded, he didn't. The sheriff made note that Jeffrey Parker didn't mind either. _

_What worried him though, he sighed as he looked back at the pair on the living room floor surrounded by books, was the dark circles under her eyes. And the nightmares that she had, the ones that scared him when she cried in his arms spilling her dreams like an over turned can of beans. _

_Dreams about a cold room, and black spots in her memory, of an old man called Manners and a lady called Morgan and so many other things that made his blood go cold. _

_He had never wanted to punch Jeffrey Parker more than in that moment when he realized Monica was remembering the many visits away from home. _

_Jim knew Kyle was passing down every tidbit he could remember from his brief stint in the Boy Scouts, even going as far as asking him to teach both of them self defense just in case._

_Right before his eyes his son was growing up into a man, protecting Monica from taunts at the middle school where she was now going to 8__th__ grade. Even going so far as to punch some kid in his grade for bad mouthing 'Nikki.'_

_Jim frowned, he had mixed feelings about that punch. _

_His son was growing up into a better man than he ever was, for that Jim pulled out the tray of done biscuits, he was grateful. _

"_Dinners done," he called out._

* * *

"_I can't say here anymore Ky," Monica said again as she stuffed clothes into the black duffel bag. _

_She moved around her stunned best friend, grabbing the photo album that meant so much to her and stuffing that into the bag too, staying active so that he wouldn't notice the pain in her eyes._

"_It's your birthday can't you wait till the weekend to go?"  
Kyle grumbled, his eyes following her movements around the room that wasn't really her room, it hadn't been since she was ten._

"_You know if I stay I won't ever leave, and I really really need to leave Roswell Kyle," she turned around her hair in disarray making her look slightly crazy, the glasses didn't help much either. _

_Kyle sighed knowing she was right, she was always right, "fine. But you have to promise me that you'll find a way to write to me, or call me."  
Monica stuffed another pair of shoes into the bag, she huffed before reaching out with her pinky, "I pinky promise that I will find a way to reach you Ky."  
Feeling slightly better about what he was helping her do he stood up, "well alrighty then, you'll need food and a first aid kit. Just in case."_

"I know," she smiled fondly at her best friend as he marched out the door and went looking for said items in the Parker household. Monica took the time to look around, the room was Liz's now. After two years of sporadically spending a night or two in the apartment above the Crashdown her stuff had pretty much dwindled down to the dresser filled with new clothes and little knickknacks that held special meaning for her. 

_Monica flinched as Kyle stubbed his toe on the coffee table in the living room, briefly she wondered if not telling him about the fight she'd had with Liz and the news she'd revealed was really a good idea or not. _

_She'd managed to get her hands on the adoption papers alone, track down her biological mother alone and prepared herself as best as she could for what she would find, alone._

_Monica searched the many pockets for the letter she had written for Jim and Kyle, she pressed the letter till it wasn't rumpled anymore. She hadn't written anything for the Parkers, still somewhat angry that they had failed to protect and love her like a real daughter. And forget about leaving anything to Liz, the words her not-sister had hurled at her still hurt, still made her eyes water._

"_Found some bread and a jar of peanut butter and jam, you'll have to take a plastic spoon or two so you can scoop the stuff out," he arranged them in the duffel, along with a small first aid kit._

_Kyle waited for her full attention before handing her a piggy bank she recognized very well, "Ky I don't want your piggy bank."  
He shrugged before stuffing it into the duffel bag and zipping it up, "you'll need it."_

At a loss for words Monica nodded, tears gathering at the edge of here eyes, "I'm gonna miss you Kyle Valenti."

"Not as much as I'll miss you," he managed to say before the stone in his throat got to big, he wrapped his arms around her in a big bear hug.

_Downstairs they heard the tell tale signs of the Parkers coming home._

"_Got everything," Kyle let go bringing a hand up to wipe away the tears._

_Monica nodded, she'd taken all the pictures that had her in them and everything that was more or else hers, "lets go."_

They climbed out using the window and the ladder that led down to the alley behind the diner, at a jog they managed to make it to the grey hound station where there was a ticket waiting for her.

"_I have to go," Kyle shuffled his feet, not wanting to leave until she was on the bus, "they'll call dad soon and he'll wonder where I'm at so."_

"I know," Monica clutched the strap of the duffel to her chest.

"_Here," Kyle pulled out a bundle of string and the arrowhead they'd found right out side their secret hide out, "I made it for you. Well dad helped too."_

He held it up, little turquoise beads on either side of the dark stone arrowhead.

"_It's pretty Ky," she mumbled her eyes watering, her own hands finding the necklace in her pocket, the one she'd made out of the old coca cola bottle cap she'd found._

"_it's a bracelet," he tied it around her right wrist, making sure that the knot was secure._

"_You really are the twin to my soul," she crowed playfully blinking back tears as she pulled out the necklace, "I made you this one, I know its not as cool but its so you don't forget me."_

Kyle smirked, she had never found the gold she was sure was buried in the junkyard, "it's still cool Nikki."

"_See you before you know it Ky," Monica called out as he started to jog back home._

"_I know!"  
He called back._

* * *

Kathryn kept her arms crossed, her face wiped of any thing that would give her away.

Occasionally her eyes would flick to Spike who was leaning casually in the doorway, soft eyes and smirk on his face contrasting nicely.

His expression gave her a small sense of relief from the tension she carried in her arms.

Beside her Connor was just as cautious, his hair damp from the shower.

Standing before the pair Angel was glaring. His gaze flickering between the two, making note of the impassive look on their faces and knowing that at any moment one of them would cave. Be it voluntary or involuntary, one would cave, Angel knew it.

The only person missing from the room was Charles Gunn. Kathryn forced herself not to scowl. The man had fled the room as soon as Connor stepped out of the bathroom, calling over his shoulder that he was hungry and going to the little diner Wes had told him about.

Kathryn would have laughed, she really would have had Angel not broken the doorknob and the door wrenched open just as Gunn slammed the front door shut. The stern look on his face had cut off any laughter she felt bubbling up in her throat.

"Someone tell me," his voice soft and dark, "why do I spell demon blood in this room."  
Kathryn was of the opinion that she really preferred it when he yelled, she had learned that this tone was the one that sent cold shivers down her spine. Reminding her too much of a time long passed and he'd crooned to her from the doorway asking that she invite him in.

Beside her Connor's hand gave a small twitch.

The normally brooding vampire forced down the smirk he felt trying to turn the corners of his lips.

* * *

With a stealth he never knew he possessed Kyle snuck past the school librarian, his focus on the brooding Czechoslovakian that had walked in moments before him.

The man behind the desk never once looked up.

Kyle gave a mental fist pump, at once the theme song for mission impossible began.

So caught up in acting like the spy he was not Kyle failed to realize that Michael had stepped out, a triumphant smirk on his face.

After going over the entire small library Kyle questioned whether or not he'd seen sasquatch really enter said library.

"He left."

Kyle spun around and found himself facing the librarian he thought hadn't noticed him.

The man before him wasn't anything like Mrs. Holden, the librarian who over saw the Roswell City Library with a firm hand, gentle smile and sparkling grandmotherly eyes.

"Oh," Kyle edged his way around him, "okay. Thanks."  
With those words Kyle sped out, heading for the cafeteria.

Forcing himself to forget that he'd remembered a facet of his childhood. One that was an open wound much like the issue of his mother was to him.

He forced the thought to end before it continued down the road Kyle knew he was not ready for.

As he entered the cafeteria his eyes landed on the table that the pod squad was sitting at, not surprised that Michael was sitting with them as if he'd been there the whole time.

Kyle gave him a look before heading for his own table with the rest of his teammates, peace with the little green men was not happening today.

_Not here anyway_, Kyle thought as he took a seat and laughed at the joke someone had said.

* * *

Kathryn hummed to her self as she laid back, her arms up as her fingers danced over the faded turquoise beads and the arrowhead that was still tied to her right wrist.

So many bad memories, but so much good too, Kathryn huffed as she leaned on her elbows to look out across the town spread out before her.

The sun was at its highest peak, the dry heat making it uncomfortable to move.

Kathryn found herself on the roof once more this time with Connor by her side.

They'd managed to get out from under Angel's thumb in the middle of his…interrogation, with the help of Spike who had stepped in more to annoy his grandsire than to help.

"I forgot to ask," Kathryn smiled, wiping the sweat from her forehead, "how did that date go?"

Connor shifted in his seat, "she's crazy."

Kathryn chuckled, "a good crazy or a bad-oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-I-went-out-with-this psycho kind of crazy. Cause let me tell you there's a difference. A big difference."

"Ah," he thought about the nice restaurant he'd taken her to, the food had been great and the service excellent. The walk down main street had been nice as well, Connor had to admit it was a good date strategy. Until she'd started talking and going into detail about her ex-boyfriend who, according to Maria would never have taken her to such a nice place.  
"Maria wasn't a good crazy and I wouldn't go as far as to call her psycho. More high school scorned hippie bat shit crazy," Connor gave a sharp nod, more to himself that yes that title fit the pixie blonde perfectly.

Kathryn snorted at the imagery, the description almost sounded like the Deluca she'd known before leaving. Almost.

"That bad huh," Kathryn smirked, offering him no sympathy.

Connor grunted, "yeah."

She shook her head, "could have told you that you weren't ready for her brand of crazy. But man watching you ask her out had been painful. Figured I could wait till after the date, depending how it went of course."

"You know her?"

"I used to," she said nonchalantly, the thought about her childhood still upsetting but not as much as it had been when she was _in_ her previous living place. Kathryn refused to call it her childhood home, preferring to think of the house on Revello Dr. and the small bungalow house with the faded paint as her childhood home(s) instead.

"Why didn't you say hi?"

Questions started to form as he processed what she was saying, his mind going through several scenarios as to why she hadn't.

"Because I never liked her," Kathryn scoffed at the thought of actually saying hi to the girl.

"Oh," the scenarios stopped at her statement, it made a lot of sense, "Maria didn't recognize you did she?"

The young slayer tilted her head thinking it over.

It had been obvious that no one recognized her, "No she didn't."

"Oh come on Kathryn," Connor practically whined, " don't be cryptic. I've had enough to last me a lifetime, just explain to me why."

* * *

Slamming his locker closed Kyle restrained himself from stomping to his last class. Ever since the thought of Mrs. Holden he'd been fighting off memories.

Past memories of the only person who had been there for him when his mother had left.

Kyle hated her for leaving, for her selfishness.

Had understood it, but still hated it.

Kyle had told her as much, but he'd helped her anyway. Told her what not to do, how to be careful and gave her every useful tip he learned from his father so that she would be okay without him there.

His steps faltered, his heart thumped painfully in his chest.

_I still miss you Nikki,_' Kyle thought unhappily as he took his seat. Right on the teachers desk stood a clay sculpture, one he had made. It was of two small hands, one holding the other as if for dear life while the other slowly let go. Kyle could remember the moment he'd presented it to the class, the swell of pride and the pain beneath.

* * *

Kathryn brushed him off, "another time okay, promise."

Connor grumbled , "fine."

Unbidden her eyes landed on the building she knew housed the Sheriffs Department. Reminding her of the man who was like a father to her, and of his son who had meant so much to her.

Her pseudo-brother.

Kathryn knew she wouldn't have gotten far had Kyle not helped her the way that he did, despite his misgivings.

Standing up abruptly Kathryn headed back down to her room, an idea firmly implanted in her mind.

She changed into light colored jean shorts and a white v-neck shirt she knew was not hers but fit her so well, her feet sliding into a pair of brown cowboy boots that she'd gotten a year ago on sale because they'd reminded her of Kyle and Daddy Jim.

Kathryn never stopped moving, knowing that if she stopped she wouldn't go through with it at all.

She supposed that's why it was such a shock to her when she found herself outside of the Valenti house, her hand curled into a fist and ready to knock on the door before her.

_Holy hell,'_ Kathryn jumped back, walking backwards till she was on the sidewalk again. Logic screamed that this was a stupid idea, especially when she was working and even more so when she knew she wouldn't be staying longer than was needed.

The loud thumping of her heart in her ears drowned out the sound of someone approaching.

"Hey uh can I help you with something?"

Kathryn spun around her hair flying as she found herself looking into familiar blue eyes.

_Oh shit._

* * *

**:) drop a review please :)**_  
_

**bye!  
**


	9. Finally We Meet Again

**Okay so here's an update! it took me forever i know but hey atleast I got it done right?**

**disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Kyle grumbled as he walked home alone. Tess had stayed behind wanting to hang out with Isabel and throw herself at Max…again.

So it was a complete surprise to him when he saw Tess speaking to a golden haired girl he'd never seen around before.  
As he walked closer he noticed her boots, dusty and beat up and looking exactly like the boots he had in the closet. The ones he used to wear when Nikki would grab his hand and drag him down to the old junk yard that was their secret base.

A hesitant smile stretched her lips blinking away the shock and forcing herself to realize the blue eyes looking at her now where not the same as the blue eyes she had grown up looking into.

"Oh sorry, I thought this was the house I was supposed to be meeting my brother at."

The blond haired girl before her smiled politely though her eyes remained sharp, "ah, well if you need help looking for someone I'm sure my roommates father can help you."

"Oh?"  
Kathryn stood taller willing herself to look more confident.

Tess nodded, "he's the Sheriff, if you'd like to wait he'll be here soon."

"Oh not necessary," Kathryn waved off the offer, "I'm sure he'll pick up his cell this time."

Her hand went to her back pocket pulling her beat up cell phone out.

Tess shrugged her eyes still sharp but the smile on her lips more genuine, "I'm Tess by the way."

"Kathryn," she offered her hand as she noticed a guy coming closer, one with a backpack and wearing dusty cowboy boots, "well I should go," she stepped back waving a hand behind her, "my brother Angel doesn't like it when I'm late."

"Of course," Tess smirked, "it was nice meeting you Kathryn."  
Kathryn spun around forcing herself not to run or walk too fast.

Kyle reached Tess as the golden haired girl started to walk away, "Who was that?"

"Hmm," her eyes narrowed , "one of the people Max wants to keep an eye on."

He found himself checking the girl out, his eyes landing on the hand that held a phone up to her ear.

Turquoise beads.

Perhaps it was all the remembering he'd done that day, or maybe he just hadn't fully let go of the possibility of his Nikki coming back someday.  
Like she'd promised.

But Kyle handed his bag to Tess and went after her.

'_Stupid! Stupid Stupid Stupid!,'_ Kathryn grumbled mentally.

Now wasn't the time to go down memory lane, nor was it the time to reconnect with old friends. No matter how important they were…had been…'_whatever'._

Kathryn sighed; her shoulders sagging just a bit as she mentally pulled herself together.

Nor was it the time to get romantically involved with someone who lit her on fire. All that had to wait, would have to wait till whatever was happening was stopped.

Fast footsteps reached her ears as she was about to cross the street.

"Hey wait up!"

Kathryn turned around just as the guy reached her.

"Yes?"  
"Nikki?"  
That name felt like a bucket of cold water hitting her body and giving her those rare goosebumps that really hurt.

Looking into _gold__**greengold**__green_ eyes confirmed what those turquoise beads on her wrist did.

Kyle noted the changes, the color of her hair, her noticeably light skin tone. He noted them and remembered his best friend. _Sister_.

For Kathryn the note of hopefulness in his voice marked him for who he was. Standing before her was her _brother from another mother, _her best friend.

He was average in height, still taller than her with brown hair darker than she'd last remembered or seen.

Thinking fast Kathryn shook her head, "I'm sorry I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

Kyle shook his head, "you know," he let out an ironic chuckle, "I would have believed that, really I would have. If only I hadn't seen your eyes. That little gold band around your green eyes, isn't common, or so I was told anyway."  
Her heart was thumping so loud now, Kathryn didn't know what to say.

Didn't know how to say 'sorry' or how to explain in all the chaos and craziness that had become her life she'd simply forgotten to write or to call him.

"Say something Nikki," his eyes watering as the shock still hadn't faded from hers, "I need you to say something."

"It's Kathryn now," the words spilling out hurting her throat as if they'd been made of glass.

She blinked and looked away, the open expression and sadness on his face too much for her to handle.

"My mother tried to rename me Hope, but because I wasn't going to stay with her and I didn't want to keep the name Monica I renamed myself."

"Kathryn," Kyle mumbled the name, repeating it in his head. It fit her more than the name Mr. and Mrs. Parker had given her.

She nodded, "Kathryn Summers O'Roark. The 'Summers' is my fathers last name and the 'O'Roark' comes from…is my brothers last name."

"Your brother?" he was still somewhat stunned that she was in fact standing right in front of him.

Glancing around she found that she couldn't bring herself to talk freely, not on the street anyway, "come on,"  
Kathryn muttered grabbing his hand and pulling him in a direction she never thought she would walk again.

Michael had been heading to the Crashdown when he saw her.

Dressed in a simple white t-shirt that was a little to big, short jean shorts and beat up cowboy boots.

Her hair flowing behind her as if she was in a hurry to be somewhere, his heart quickened just at the picture before him.  
Until he realized she _was_ in a hurry and she wasn't alone. His Kathryn was pulling someone behind her.

Someone he recognized very well, considering he'd just seen him at school.

An ugly feeling twisted his stomach into a knot.

What the hell was Kyle Valenti doing with Kathryn Summers O'Roark?  
Michael stifled a growl and followed, his face set into a stone mask.

Liz ran a hand through her hair as she waited nervously for Isabel and Max to arrive.

Today was the day.

Today she would reveal a little more of herself to Max and Isabel Evans.

Beside her Maria held the remote flicking through the TV channels, her eyes darting over to Liz every ten seconds.

"Chica please," she whined, not at all liking how nervous her bff was, "they'll understand and Izzy will help you."

The brunette nodded, willing herself to believe in the positive, "I know."

"Good now stop sighing and fidgeting," Maria nudged her with her shoulder, "they'll be here."

Kyle found himself at their old secret base.

Old rusted up cars parked hazardously in a big lot with patches of overgrown grass littered around.

The pair walked to the back of the lot, where as kids they'd built a make shift shack made out of old dry wall and blue tarp. Even some old tires stacked as chairs.

Nostalgia hit Kathryn hard as she took in the stacked tires and the little shack that wasn't a shack anymore. There were half dug little holes littered all around, reminding her of the times they'd dug looking for the gold she was convinced had been buried in the junk yard.

"Do you remember this place?"  
His voice forced her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," she answered softly, her eyes watering for the innocence she'd lost to the world outside their hideaway.

He didn't know what to call her anymore. _Kathryn_. That was her name now, not Nikki.

"…" he opened his mouth willing himself to speak but no words came out.

Sensing his struggle she turned to look at him, "I'm so sorry Ky," tears falling as she forced herself not to cry out right, he'd never been comfortable with her crying.

He winced seeing the little tears leak out of the corners of her eyes, it had been along time since he'd had to handle a crying girl.

Kyle reached out, hugging her close, "Shh-Shhh," the rock in his throat making it hard to swallow.

"I meant to call, to write, anything I did I swear," she knew she was sobbing in earnest now, "but I couldn't. My life got so crazy so fast Ky, I missed you everyday."

"I know, I know," he mumbled into her hair as he hugged her tight, his own tears falling finally.

They stood like that for what felt like hours, soaking in each others presence.

Clearing his throat Kyle rubbed circles into her back, "you know you're going to have to tell me everything right?"

Kathryn sighed snuggling closer like she used to do when she was 10 and she'd just had a nightmare, "everything?"

"Everything," his tone firm.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you everything," she mumbled, her eyes sealed shut from all the crying she'd done.

Kyle thought of getting shot, of the three aliens that he went to school with and thought, he'd believe her because she was still his Nikki, "try me."

A soft smile toughed her lips, he was still the brave boy that taught her the basics, still the one who wanted to protect her, still the brother that she had imagined, "okay."

"Good," Kyle slowly untangled himself from her, "now tell me does anyone else know you're here?"

She scoffed, making a face and shook her head, "nope."

He sat on one of the stacked tires and snickered at her face, she'd done that too every time she'd appear at his house unannounced with a teddy bear in her arms, "good I guess, sit and talk to me."

Kathryn giggled wiping away the tears that had yet to dry on her face, "alright but remember that I warned you."

"Yeah yeah," Kyle waved her off, "come on sit down."

Michael grumbled as he noticed he wouldn't be able to follow them into the junk yard without being seen and headed towards his apartment instead.

An ever present black cloud following him.

He resolved not to go looking for her today but tomorrow so that when he asked her about Kyle she wouldn't be so shocked. Or worse bitchy about his asking.

Isabel studied the little picture in her hands, the girl couldn't have been older than 3 with dark blond locks and chubby cheeks.  
"This is Monica?"

Liz nodded, her eyes darting over to Max for a moment, "she was my adopted big sister. Monica ran away when she was twelve and I've always wanted to know if she's okay, if she's alive…maybe even why she left."

Through out the exchange Maria had been silent, not sure if she should say anything.

The ice princess could almost recall this same girl, older and inviting her to her birthday party, wanting to be friends.

Isabel opened her mouth just as someone at the door knocked.

Max cleared his throat, "I uh asked Michael to get Alex, I thought they'd want to be here for this."

Maria wanted to curl into herself as Max said Michael's name, her ex hadn't shown any sign of coming back to her side. In fact she was sure he was seeing someone knew, she just didn't know who it was.

"It's fine Max," Liz sent him a small smile, she hadn't wanted to invite Stonewall Guerin.  
Maria was having a hard time with the break up and wasn't quite herself around him anymore.  
But Alex as her best friend had known about Monica, he could remember her and how Kyle and Monica had pulled away from them.

Turning to the issue at hand Liz re focused on Isabel, "So will you do it?"

"Dream walk the missing Monica Parker?" Isabel contemplated the request being asked of her, "Sure. Are you going to want to go with me?"

Taking his seat beside her Alex looked around and found that even Michael, late to hear what was going on, was curious, "Can we all go with you?"

"Its up to Liz if she wants you there," Isabel shrugged her shoulders, all eyes drifting to the girl in question.

Liz looked at her friends gathered before her, these people that trusted her with their secret, "if Isabel can pull you all in then sure, why not."

"We'll do it tonight then," Isabel confirmed with a gentle smile and a hope that she wouldn't regret this.

* * *

**Well there you have it...chapter 9. yaaaaay!**

**So if there is anybody still interested in this please...review.**


	10. Dreaming Of A Past

**_Oh man,_ this chapter was.. I have to be honest I had no clue how I was going to write Isabel dreamwalking my OC. NO idea. BUT! I'm so happy with this chapter and how it turned out after...how long was it? two weeks? gah! I was so not sure of how to write this chapter that I skipped it all together and wrote chapter 11..which will have to be rewritten..is being rewritten. no worries. Anyway here it is chapter 10! =^_^=  
**

**Enjoy!**

**oh! Disclaimer: I own nothing, Joss Whedon owns Buffy and...I have no idea who owns Roswell but I know it's not me...though gosh a girl can dream you know ;)**

* * *

_The new jacket her mother had gifted her was still uncomfortable and stiff, Monica huffed as she zipped up the black leather jacket. _

_Leather._

_She had told her mother she didn't like the feel of leather._

_Tanya Cavanaugh hadn't listened to her of course. She'd bought it anyway. Along with a hand full of form fitting jeans and white t's. _

_It was safe to say she was not the same girl that had left Roswell._

_Stuffing her cold fingertips into her pockets she walked swiftly through Sunnydale, heading for the little café she'd seen after entering the town. _

_She asked for a hot chocolate and croissant and waited patiently as a red headed high school girl whizzed past her to a table that was in the corner of the café. A table that had her bags and was not as available as the red head had thought it was. _

_Out of the corner of her eye she saw the older girl pout, huffing Monica looked away._

_Grabbing her order she headed for her table and was almost surprised to find that a blonde girl had joined the red head._

_Slapping on a polite smile Monica stopped in front of them willing herself not to be intimidated by high school girls, "hi."  
The red head waved at her childishly, "Hello, are you sitting here?"  
"Yuup," Monica made sure to pop the p, wasn't it obvious? Why else would she stand here?_

"_Oh," 'red' as Monica had decided to call her, in her head anyway, visibly wilted. _

"_Why aren't you in school?" Blondie asked one of her thin eyebrows going up._

"_Because I'm not," Monica answered, her head cocked to the side like a curious bird. Monica could almost picture her mother in her dark kitchen scowling, in the months they'd gotten to know each other it was the one move that for some reason aggravated Tanya Cavanaugh._

'_Blondie' rolled her eyes, "I can see that."  
"Good," Monica squeezed by and sat down blowing on her hot cocoa softly and ignoring their presence. _

_Blondie left in a huff and Red followed, while Monica softly chuckled to herself. _

_She didn't know what it was that made high school girls act that way, but Monica resolved never to follow in said high school girls footsteps._

_Her first week in Sunnydale passed fast, with no sign of her half sister Faith._

_It was on a Monday night that Monica finally found her. Walking home from a late movie she'd treated herself too, her hands in her pockets, ever vigilant of her surroundings.  
After all Sunnydale did in fact have an abnormally high death rate, with vampires and the like contributing to that number on a daily basis. She saw her on the opposite street corner dressed in tight leather pants and black shirt, the signature dark tousled hair of the Cavanaugh line._

_Monica had to remind herself that though she dressed like a "bad girl" she was still her sister and not…what she was dressed like. 'Please god' Monica let out a silent prayer, 'I hope she's not a lady of the night.' _

_She followed Faith to the high school. The one Tanya had casually mentioned was built on top of a hellmouth. A gate into hades.  
_

_Finding a back entrance Monica found herself at the back of the school library. _

_Being as stealthy as possible she found herself looking down on Faith as well as Blondie and Red from the previous week. Beside them stood a man with glasses, one dark haired boy and one that looked as if he'd dyed his hair in the dark.  
_

_These were her sister's friends. _

_Monica contemplated on how she would approach Faith now that she knew where she was and who her people were when she felt the air beside her stir._

_Turning slowly she found herself looking into familiar dark brown eyes._

_Eyes she saw frequently in her dreams for the past two years, the revelation felt like a physical blow to her torso._

_One of his big hands reached for her and she darted to the other side of the aisle, her fear under control for now._

"_Liam?" His name slipped past her numb lips, hoping that she, somehow, had fallen asleep and was dreaming._

_The man before her frowned and his eyes narrowed. Only for them to spring open wide in shock._

"_Kathy?"_

_**Kathy**, that name made her soul ring and vibrate in recognition. That was her name._

_He stepped back bumping against the bookcase behind him. In that moment his disbelief was almost tangible. _

_Until a thought brought him back to his senses and his eyes hardened. _

_He grabbed her and forced her forward until she was out in the open. Standing before her biological sister and her friends. _

"_Giles."_

_He's so angry, she thought. Instinct urging her to get away from this man, he could kill her again if he wanted too._

"_Hey! You're that bratty kid from the café!"Blondie scowled as she stepped closer, Red following._

"_Oh yeah it is!" Red smiled down at her before frowning, "what are you doing here?"_

_Keeping her mouth shut Monica shrugged. Her eyes flickering to Faith, her sister was leaning against the counter looking on nonchalantly._

"_Oh my, who is this exactly Angel?"Giles asked as he wiped his glasses down again._

"_Angel?"_

_She frowned, glancing back at the tense man. The name went with the face she supposed, she wondered for a brief second why it was that she didn't like some stranger calling her murderer by that particular name. _

_His face darkened her scoffing tone and little voice, different from what he remembered but still the same. This was not his Kathy. Was not the little sister his demon had killed in an effort to sever all ties to the body it had made it's own. _

"_Hey Dead-boy I think she knows you," the dark haired boy called out, the smirk on his face made Monica want to reach out and smack it off his face. _

_She settled for glaring. Intense glaring._

"_I don't think she likes you Xander," Red murmured, her little hands going to her argyle sweater and picking at the hem nervously. The tension was slowly rising and it was getting uncomfortable for the little wiccan._

_Xander scoffed but sat down in the farthest seat away from her and Liam, "She doesn't scare me."  
_

_The corners of her lips threatened to go up at that, Monica crowed happily in her head. _

"_Who brought her back, who did this?"Liam pushed her forward again._

_Monica had no idea what the hell he was talking about or what was going on, but she was getting tired of being pushed around by 'the big kids.'_

"_It looks to me if you let her talk, you'd get an explanation," Faith shrugged her shoulders all the while looking around the room still very much uninterested in what was happening._

_Blondie glared getting closer, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"_

_Shuffling back her eyes darted to Liam and back to Faith, "I'm looking for my sister."_

"_Your sister you say," Giles brought a chair forward as Buffy stepped back, "sit please, why do you think your sister is here."_

_Gently sitting down Monica shrugged, "Cause she is." _

_"Perhaps you should start from the beginning," he squatted down before her with a polite smile._

_Feeling sort of uncomfortable Monica nodded, "When I was a baby my mother gave me up for adoption, to a couple in New Mexico." She looked down at her fingers, picking at her ruined cuticles._

_Monica huffed mentally telling herself to buck up, "six months ago Lizzie, their biological daughter, told me I was adopted and so I started lookin' for my real mother. I found her in Boston. She kept me for awhile, and then she told me I had a sister," her eyes coming to stand on Faith, "she said the last she heard of my big sister was that she came here. Using her daddy's last name."_

_By then Faith had started to move forward, a mask slamming into place._

"_Tanya Cavanaugh said I could find her here, goin' by Faith Lehane," standing up Monica stood before her big sister and waited. For her acceptance or her rejection. _

_Taking in the little girl before her Faith didn't know what to think. There was no resemblance, none that Faith could see in fact she looked more like Buffy. Her dirty blonde hair a mess of waves and the shape of her face was a perfect replica to her sister slayer. The only thing they had in common, from what she could make out was the shape of her lips, her eyebrows and those thick lashes. _

_The only thing that was her own were those odd green gold eyes that reminded Faith of a wolf she'd seen on a calendar._

_Finding her voice Faith cleared her throat, "Who was your dad?"_

_Monica allowed herself to relax, "Tanya said it was some douche bag by the name of Hank Summers," a smirk on her lips, "She said at the time she must have been really f''ed up cause he looked like prince charming and the next morning she saw him for what he was. A little ugly toad."_

'_Yeah,' Faith thought her own lips twisting into an amused smirk, ' that sounded like her bitch of a mother.'_

"_Hey," Monica pointed to her lips and touched her own, "they look the same."_

_Faith tilted her head amused, "yeah they sure do little sister."_

_"Excuse me did you just say Hank Summers?"Beside Giles stood Blondie pale as a ghost._

"_Yup," she nodded for emphasis._

"_Oh my god," Blondie swayed on her feet._

"_I can see it," the quite boy standing next to Red spoke up, his eyes darting from Blondie to Monica and then to Faith._

"_What?" Faith growled shifting her position to protect her new baby sister._

"_That's my dad," Blondie got out as she collapsed on the nearest chair. _

"So that's how I found my sisters," Kathryn shrugged her arms coming up around her legs to hug them close, "Buffy was in shock. So was Joyce, Buffy's mom. But as soon as they got over it they were pretty quick in accepting Faith and I into the family."

"That's," Kyle brought a hand down his face, "that's crazy. Crazy that you found both your sisters in one visit."

"Believe me when I say that _that_ is still not the crazy part of my story," Kat smiled and waited for his go ahead to continue.

"So wait," he leaned forward placing his elbows on his thighs, "I thought you said you had a brother."

"I do," she chirped, still some what hesitant to explain _that _part, "It's just complicated."

"Complicated," Kyle repeated, before sending her a glare, "you promised to tell me everything."

Kathryn sighed, her feet shuffling and creating a small dust cloud around her boots, "I know."

"Good, so continue," he urged her on.

"I knew I couldn't go on as Monica so I said my name was Kathryn. It was a version close to Kathy but still not the same and I felt that Kathryn was the perfect fit. It also helped that it started with a K. K to remind me of Kyle," Kathryn smiled, lost in thought.

"Anyway before I found my sisters I met my mother and let me tell you those months with my biological mother weren't exactly the best, but they weren't horrible either. Within the first week I could see where I get my stubbornness and my crazy. Anyway in the time that I was with her she taught me everything she knew. Everyday she made sure that everything she taught me was being retained and that I understood normal was never an option for me..."

"Wait," Kyle stopped her, "what does that mean? Normal was never an option for you?"

"I'll get there," Kat rolled her eyes at his impatience, "like I was saying. You see Tanya Cavanaugh was a witch. Don't look at me like that Kyle James Valenti you wanted to know everything now you listen with an open mind."

Kathryn hmph'd, glaring at the boy across from her.

Waiting for the disbelief on his face to go away before continuing.

"As I was saying she was a practicing witch from a long line of witches. The Cavanaugh line in fact is quite famous within certain circles. Which is something to keep in mind when I remind you of the dreams. Do you remember the dreams I used to have about that guy? The dreams where I had a big brother who loved me only to wake up screaming because he always killed me? Anyway the reason I'm saying this is because after my first month I couldn't keep on avoiding Angel. So I told Giles and he found me an answer."

_The newly renamed Kathryn Summers O'Roark paced the length of the high school library, nervously looking up at the clock and counting down the minutes until sunset and 'Angel' would join them for this meeting._

_At the table Buffy was joking around with Xander and Willow. Cordelia throwing in a scathing remark or two and Oz sitting beside his girlfriend silent and supportive as always. Her other sister however was in the cage. Going over the inventory and muttering to herself as she wrote it all down. Mrs. Summers had re-enrolled Faith into high school, something her dark haired sister was still not happy about. Though if Kathryn wanted to stir up trouble all she had to say was Faith sure looked happier now than when she'd first met her. _

_Finally it was dark and Giles came out of his office, hands going through the motions of cleaning his glasses for what could have been the 99__th__ time today. _

"_So what exactly are we waiting for again?" Xander asked, his patience stretched some what thin having Cordelia beside him and Faith taking the seat across from him. _

"_We're waiting on Angel," Faith declared, leaning back in the hard wood chair. Kathryn had confided in her and on her insistence Kat had told Giles about the dreams. _

_They'd grown close, Faith was surprised how close they'd gotten. She had expected her blonde little sister to bond tighter with Buffy but it turned out Tanya had gotten her claws into Kathryn too. Faith had suspected as much and wasn't surprised to find that her baby sister had a smudge of darkness in her after such an encounter. _

"_What is going on exactly?"Buffy asked, she'd felt out of the loop lately. The blonde had noticed in the short amount of time that Kat had been with them how close she was to Faith. And could admit, if only to herself, that she was kind of jealous of their closeness. _

"_I'll explain when L-Angel gets here," Kathryn muttered, she always forgot that he wasn't Liam anymore. _

"_Explain what," Angel asked as he stepped in, his black leather duster swirling behind him as the library doors closed. _

"_Ah good you're here," Giles grabbed a dusty old book from behind the counter and waited for Kathryn to start. _

"_I think we should sit," Kat moved to sit beside Faith and waited for Angel and Giles to do the same. _

_The attention directed at her was making her nerves jumpy. _

_Faith squeezed her arm reassuringly._

"_For my tenth birthday," she started her eyes focusing on the spot above Liam's head, "I had a birthday party. I invited every one in Liz's classroom because I was in a higher grade but still younger than everyone else in my class and no one wanted to be friends with a baby. I didn't care though 'cause I had Kyle, we grew up together and we'd been best friends since we were in diapers. It was fun Mrs. Parker baked my favorite chocolate Texas sheet cake with chocolate frosting as thick as the cake itself. And when it was time fore me to make a wish I closed my eyes," Kathryn closed hers not wanting to see his face as she told him, them, this part._

"_And I wished for the first thing that came to mind. And it was you," she forced her eyes open and refocused on Angel, "I wished for Liam. My brother the protector, for a moment I remembered feeling a lot of emotions that I had never felt for any of the Parkers, only Kyle and his daddy. And when I opened my eyes to blow the candles out I saw you in the corner of the Parker living room. With hate in your eyes and a cruel smile on your lips, I was so scared. I remember holding on to Kyle in the dark just before the lights were turned back on, I didn't understand."The hush that had fallen over the library was uncomfortable. _

"_I could never sleep in the Parker household after that, I slept over at Kyle's house every night for the next two years. And every night without fail I would dream of you, of being murdered in a kitchen doorway of an old house with stone floors. Because I couldn't sleep alone I shared a bed with Kyle and I would always wake him and daddy Jim up with my screaming," Kathryn remembered Kyle's messy bed head hair and sleepy blue eyes, his arms wrapping around her and falling asleep cuddled together. _

"_Kyle and I would go to the library everyday looking for clues, we were hoping that we'd find something that would stand out which sounds stupid now," Kathryn shrugged, "anyway Faith convinced me to talk to Giles about it and well…"_

_She pointed at Giles who was holding a book open and a notepad with copious amount of writing on it and waiting patiently for his turn to explain. _

"_Through extensive research and varies connections to a rather large Wiccan coven residing in London, I can confirm Kathryn is the reincarnated Kathy, your sister," Giles stilled going through the information he'd written down, "however they revealed to me of the," he pointed to Buffy and Faith and finally to Kathryn, "coincidence there." _

_"Coincidence?"_

_Angel asked still reeling from this new information. _

"_To be more precise, too much of one I suppose I should say," Giles corrected himself._

"What I'm about to explain to you is," Kathryn searched for words, "it's going to be hard to believe. But what I'm telling you is the honest truth."So far Kyle had remained silent, thinking deeply on her words and how far fetched it sounded. Which is why every time that thought reared its ugly head Kyle reminded himself of the 'Czechoslovakians,' that went to his school.

"Giles explained that The Powers That Be, had gotten involved. Now the Powers That Be are ancient forces that, for a lack of better word, 'aid' the forces of good in the world. Maybe the universe, I don't really know. I think someone said they keep the balance between good and evil. I don't really know a lot about that stuff. They used to have Oracles here on this plane that you could sort of visit, for a price, to ask for advice but they were murdered. Anyway I can safely say that yes there is a heaven and yes there really is a hell. But that's beside the point,"  
Kathryn shook her head, forcing herself back on track,"the PTB's decided to intervene. I guess they saw the path that my sisters would walk if I was not created and didn't particularly like the outcome. So they gave me a second chance. I am the physical bond that ties Faith and Buffy close together. When I was initially brought back, Giles said I must have remembered Liam and our bond but locked away the memory of dying by his hand. He explained that my soul could still recall the trauma of my murder and it's not a surprise that on the day of my tenth birthday I remembered, I was ten when I died. Giles said it made sense. At first I thought Angel wouldn't be able to handle the information, but he got over it. I don't know how many times I had to tell him that I forgave him before the words finally sunk in. When I decided to take O'Roark as my official last name it was a way for me to tie us back together in the only way that I thought I could."

"Okay stop," he pressed his palms to his eyes, "this is too much for me to comprehend right now."

"I told you it was complicated!" Kathryn cried out, her hand's rubbing her arms.  
The sun was starting to set and soon she would have to go back to her room and deal with Angel again.

"Liam, Angel. Whoever! How is it that he remembers you at all?"

"It was Liam, its Angel now. I have a bad habit of switching between the two," she thought on how to answer, "How open is that mind of yours?"

"I don't like where this is going," Kyle muttered.

Kathryn shrugged, "it's a valid question. I've told you more than I've told any normal person out in there in the world."

She waved her hand around to make her point. Kyle stood up abruptly, pacing the length of the little clearing they were in.

"I know you're right," he ran a hand through his hair, "as it is I'm having a hard time believing your PTWhatever. And I do have a lot on my plate."

"You do?" Kathryn peered up at him, wanting to hear what was new with him now.

"So we put this," he pointed to himself and to her, "conversation on the back burner."

"To be discussed at a later date," Kathryn quickly agreed, "you got it."

* * *

_Izzerial_.

Her contact had been able to make out that name more than a handful of times in the purple book that had mysteriously appeared in her collection. It was with that name, further digging and a lot of questions that she was pointed in the direction of an old protected tomb.

Where a book written by a Lord Izzerial resided.

That very book laid out before her now.

Four inches thick and bound by twine with a tough brown leather cover.

Tanya refused to think about how wrong it felt to have such a book on her study table, let alone in her home.

Opening the book slowly, she became very aware that the pages not only felt old but didn't feel like paper.

Rubbing a page between her fingers Tanya reached for the magnifying glass she had placed beside her.

Taking a long careful look she deduced, what she held in her possession was made of human skin. Her stomach lurched at the revelation.

She had gone through several unsavory contacts to track down the location of the tomb and visited the worst part of the city just to find someone willing to go in and get it for her. All under a strict time crunch and all for a price.

Opening the book to its first page Tanya hoped when she explained this to her daughter, Kathryn could appreciate what she had gone through.

* * *

Wes mumbled to himself as he put down yet another book that told him nothing.

Beside him Fred and Lorne were rubbing their tired eyes.

"Perhaps we should resume our search in the morning," an understanding and tired smile on his face.

Lorne shook his head, "I have several appointments tomorrow. You'll have to go on without me babe."

Wes nodded his head understandingly, "Fred?"

The mousy brunette shrugged her shoulders before smiling shyly, "I'm not sure yet."

"Well that's alright I suppose," he stood up, stretching out the kinks in his back, "goodnight "

He made his way to the office that was dubbed his, thoughts of going home and a nice warm bed waiting for him there.

However he was quickly reminded of the case, more accurately the lack of findings. Wes thought of the message Angel had sent him, Tanya Cavanaugh was also doing research for this case.

'_Perhaps,'_ Wes thought as he started up his car and toned down the radio so it wasn't blaring in his sensitive ears, '_it was time for a collaborative effort.'_

With that thought in mind Wes drove to his apartment with the idea of contacting Kathryn for her mothers number, and maybe her address.

Surely a visit wouldn't hurt.

* * *

After saying bye to Kyle, and a promise that she'd still be in Roswell the next day, Kathryn made her way to her room.

Her sister was arriving tomorrow.

_Buffy _was arriving tomorrow.

Kathryn felt equal parts anxious and relieved.

"Hey where were you?"Connor asked as he opened the door letting her in.

"Just getting some air," she answered vaguely.

"Oh," Connor took in her appearance, happy that she obviously hadn't met up with that guy again, "so I've checked the most recent police reports. Nothings changed. No new evidence and no new bodies. Which in my book is good."

Kathryn nodded taking it in, not really great news but still good. No new dead people. Lady Moon silent as she had been before.

The day had been a good one and it looked like the night would be too.

"Where's Spike and Gunn? Or better yet your dad?"

Throwing himself on one of the beds Connor reached for his laptop, "Dad went to Las Cruces, said he had a meeting that he had to attend. Spike went back to that demon bar and Gunn I think he went to talk to the FBI agent in charge. Wolfram & Hart has not only decided to generously aid the families of the victims but also send their best 'behavioral analyst' to aid the authorities on this case."

"What?" Kathryn kicked off her shoes crawling into the opposite bed, "since when do Wolfram & Hart generously decide to do anything?"

Connor rolled his eyes, "since Angel decided our investigation was going too slow and we needed an inside man."

"And that worked? Seriously?" She stacked a couple of pillows to lean against.

"They're desperate," he answered distractedly as he read his email, "Just like we're desperate."

* * *

The desert air was cool.

Night had fallen on Roswell rather quickly, or so Isabel thought.

Her minds eye taking in the beauty before her as she looked up at the night sky. Away from the city lights the stars glittered like diamonds stitched into rich black fabric as soft as cashmere.

The Evans twins were silent as they made their way to their destination; in the backseat Michael kept his eyes on the horizon his mind elsewhere. For a moment Isabel wondered if he was thinking about that girl, the one he had been looking at so intensely in the Crashdown two nights ago. She dismissed the idea, her stone-faced brother wasn't quick to trust or get pulled in by a pretty face.

Following them in her mother's car was Maria, Alex and Liz.

As a group they had decided to go to the caves for their little dream adventure, as well as to not involve Tess or Kyle. Liz had been adamant especially in not telling Kyle, explaining that Monica and Kyle had been extremely close and if the dream walk turned up nothing she didn't want him to know. Hadn't wanted him to get hurt just because she couldn't let go.

Isabel glanced back at the other car, it sounded reasonable. But still something about not involving Kyle tugged at her, it didn't feel right not telling the youngest Valenti.

Finally reaching the caves Isabel stepped out armed with warm blankets and a comfortable pillow for her to sit on, Isabel felt as ready as she'd ever be.

Instructing everyone to sit in a circle and hold hands Isabel mentally calmed herself down.

Linking her left hand to Michael she waited for Max to put his hand on her shoulder before placing her fingertips on the photo in her lap.

"Close your eyes," Isabel murmured as she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

They found themselves in open space with many orbs twirling around.

Every orb swirled a different color and if the group listened close enough Isabel knew they'd hear the unique music that accompanied each orb.

Stretching out her right arm she called for the orb that belonged to the little girl in the picture.

An orb from up high slowly twirled down hovering over her iridescent pearl colored orb gave off a hauntingly sad but beautiful melody, Isabel let out a relieved sigh, '_so far so good.'_

"This is hers," Isabel smiled triumphantly.

"Can we go in?"Liz asked softly, her hand itched to let go of Max and touch the orb that represented her sister.

Isabel nodded, "brace yourself."Bringing her palm up she touched the liquid surface and watched as the other orbs disappeared and the open space before her faded into complete darkness.

"_This is stupid Ky."_

A voice Liz recognized stated in the dark, and with those words the dark around them began to lighten.

Revealing the front yard of the Valenti home, a small girl with wild light brown hair and a pale face standing beside a boy they all recognized.

"_This is not stupid. This," a much younger Kyle pointed to himself and his stance, "is how you do it. Copy me Nikki."_

_Monica scoffed, rolling her eyes and coping his stance, "now what."_

_"Now," he punched his right fist forward, "punch."_

_"Punch," Monica repeated the motion, "like that ?"_

_"Like that," Kyle encouraged her with a mischievous smile._

"Nikki?"

Max glanced at Liz and found her to be just as puzzled as he was about the name.

"I've never heard Kyle call her that before," the brunette admitted with sad eyes.

"_I'm gonna tell daddy Jim if you're lying," she threatened, smirking with satisfaction when Kyle groaned._

"_I told you, you did it right," he whined, a pout on his lips and the puppy dog eyes out in full affect, "you promised you wouldn't tell dad if I promised to teach you how to punch someone."_

_"And I won't tell dad if you teach me how to do it right," she threw back at him quickly, "I remember when daddy Jim had to arrest Mr. Ben, remember that?"_

_She rocked on her heels as Kyle got that look on his face, the funny face he'd make when he was trying to remember something._

"_Don't remember that," he admitted seconds later. _

"_Mr. Ben tried to hit daddy for putting him in cuffs an' the dummy broke his thumb cause he didn't do it right," Monica happily filled in the blanks._

"_OH yeah," Kyle's face brightened, "dad laughed about it when he was telling us."_

_"Mmhm," she nodded, losing interest in the topic of conversation she went back into a fighting stance._

_Kyle faced her, a funny look on his face, "I know I didn't teach you that, someone else taught you that."_

_Her little body tensed, "Ky?"_

_"Little sister," someone called out behind her, "I need you to focus."She turned around. _

The Valenti homestead melted away, replaced by a room with thick padded floors and padded walls. They now stood in a well-lit, unoccupied gym.

_Her body stretching out as her hair lightened, her face no longer glowing with bright innocence and naivety, "I am focused."_

_A dark haired woman in tight pants and dark eyes shook her head, "I need you with your head in the game."_

The podsquad looked on as Monica visibly relaxed, facing the dark haired woman with an air of nonchalance.

"_Good," _the woman purred and with no indication for what was about to happen she attacked.

Liz cried out, alarmed, as the dark haired lady practically became a blur heading straight for Monica.

"_Remember every fight is different,"_ a male voice echoed around them as they looked on,_ "it's not always about brute strength or speed. Be vigilant, patient, think but don't over think your own attack."_

She blocked.

With every attack she blocked as best as she could.

Watching the action unfold Michael zeroed in on the concentration on her familiar face, "she's waiting for an opening_."_

"_Patience," _a young girl's voice echoed, amusement clear in her tone, "_not one of my better qualities."_

This dream was definitely one of the more interesting ones she'd ever walked into, Isabel thought as Monica remembered a conversation as she dreamed of fighting her sibling.

"_Dead Boy obviously didn't know what he was talking about,"_ an other male voice declared, obnoxious and grating, "_G-man you're going to have to teach her how to really fight."\_

_"Patience is an aspect of the combat style Angel held a preference for, taught and made sure was ingrained in me before he left," _the young girl defended, clearly angry at the annoying man.

'Make that two different conversations,' Isabel thought amusedly.

"_Do you trust me?" _the first voice asked; dark and smooth conjuring images of dreamy dark chocolate in Maria's mind.

"_With my life," _her words rang out, as the onslaught of fists and kicks never wavered. Until finally there was an opening.

_Feeling the bruises on her legs and arms from deflecting every attack as best as she could Monica wilted, tired and leaning to the right just as her sister's knee flew up in an attempt to connect with her stomach._

_Seeing her chance she delivered a hard hit to her big sisters solar plexus, _Alex almost cheered as the dark haired woman staggered back a few steps. He had the incredible urge to chant, cheer and boo as if he was on the sidelines of an old WWE wrestling event.

Liz relaxed inhaling sharply as dream-Monica went on the offensive.

_Not wanting to give her big sister the chance to shove her back into defense mode she attacked. _

"_Don't get sloppy," _the one Liz deduced was 'Angel' spoke again, "_you'll know when you have to fight dirty and when you have to be precise with your hits. You have to be able to adapt to who ever you're fight. During this training session i want you to stay agile, strike fast, keep your movements almost serpentine-like."_

His advice was taken to heart, Max thought as the petite girl would throw a well aimed punch and weave away to attack from a different angle.

"_Does Buffy fight like a snake?" _Liz smiled at how genuinely curious Monica sounded.

"_No," _Angel chuckled as the fight once again became a blur of fists, kicks and hair.

"_Oh," _there was a heavy silence as the dark haired woman swept the legs right from under Monica, "_I'll have a different style all my own right?"_

_"Yes," _he paused as if he didn't know how to say what he wanted too, "_Buffy…"_

"_You don't have to continue," _the note of finality on the matter was heard loud and clear.

"_Damn little sis,"_ the brunette smirked from her spot on the ground, her chest heaving as she looked over at Monica, "_where did that come from?" _

_"I am capable," _Monica paused to take a deep breath, "_of learning how to fight from other people Faith."_

'_Faith'_ Liz committed that name to memory as Faith laughed, a deep and sultry sound that had Alex eyeing her thoughtfully, "_Remind me to thank Angel next time I see him."_

Monica grunted not moving an inch as her body relaxed on the mat, "_Spike's been teaching me some stuff too, you know, when he's not trying to prove how much of a "bad guy" he still is, despite the chip in his head and all." _

_"Can't believe you're hanging out with that Billy Idol wanna-be," _unhappily resigned to the stubbornness in her sister Faith let the issue go, "_I'll thank him too, when he's not being an ass."_

Monica snorted giggling at how true that statement was, "_that'll be never then." _

_"Buffy must be pissed with this new buddy-buddy thing you have with Captain Peroxide," _Faith thought out loud.

"_Mhm, you know she is," _she rolled onto her stomach, "_I think she's hoping that you'll talk some sense into me."_

_ "I'm not our mother, even then I'm sure she wouldn't give a shit either," _Faith callously stated,_ "besides I trust you're judgment." _

_"Good to know," _a tired smile gracing lips as Monica pushed herself into a sitting position, her eyes flickering uncertainly as she took in the podsquad. Monica's face flushed as her eyes landed on Michael.

"_Michael?"_

"Oh no, time to go," Isabel forcibly yanked herself and every one else out of Monica's dream orb just as it popped like a fragile bubble.

"She saw us," Maria stated, frowning over how breathless dream-Monica had said _her_ Michael's name,"She saw you and said your name Guerin."

Maria glared across the circle at her ex-boyfriend, the all too familiar feelings of jealousy burning her cheeks.

Uneasy and still mentally reeling Michael forced himself to glare back, "that means nothing."

Max tightened his hold on Liz's hand as they were once again in the cave, "Enough. We need to know why she was able to see us. Iz?"

Dropping Michael's hand and rubbing her temples Isabel shrugged, "I don't know, that's never happened. I've always managed to go unseen."

Alex wrapped an arm around his two girls, holding both Liz and Maria close, still a little shocked that it had worked in the first place, "We should go and talk about this tomorrow. My parents are going to check in on me at some point and I know the Parkers will check on Liz too."

"Wait," Liz dropped Max's hand and pulled herself out of Alex's warm arm, "Why did her orb pop?"

"She woke up," Michael spoke past his dry throat, he knew she looked familiar, knew he'd seen her somewhere.

* * *

Kathryn gasped awake her arms shoving away the blankets that covered her, '_what the hell was that?!'_

Her heartbeat still pounding loudly in her ears, she felt dirty, as if something wrong had been done to her and she hadn't even been aware of it until the last possible second.

"You alright luv," Spike asked from the arm chair he'd taken to calling 'his', the TV casting a sickly glow over his concerned face.

"Bad dream," she whispered falling back against the bed, "at least I think it was."

Kicking away the blankets she sighed as the cool air danced over her sweaty skin, glancing around she noticed Connor's messy bed, "Where's Connor?"

Spike shrugged, "With Peaches I think."

"Mm," Kathryn blinked slowly, sleep creeping up on her again.

"Go to sleep, I'm here," warmth curled in her chest as Spike's words echoed in her mind and she feel asleep feeling safe.

* * *

**so there you have it! chapter 10! xD if there are any mistakes please..point them out to me (in a review would be nice)  
**

**goshers..ANYWAY! for all of you delightful people out there who are reading this PLEASE review!**

**well bye-bye now! **

**Next update will be...next thursday ;)**


End file.
